A new adventure
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: This is AU story that I made there are few differces between the Anmine,manga and my story of the naruto world all the gang are 17 Things take a twist when Sasuke shows up Can Naruto and Kiba settle whats about to happen or is it to late for there love
1. The wild side of Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't not own naruto or anything that has to do with it or anything that is in the polt line of naruto I do own the polt though

Rating: M, If you don't like yaoi then this is not for you

Alert: If you dont want things ruined for you then this is not for you as well.  
Pairings: KibaNaruto, InoNeji, TentenLee and Temari / Sakura This main story will foucs on Naruto and Kiba However Other pearings might be in later chapters.

This is Au Which is a lttle different form the amine They are are 17 in my story Saskue is past Orochimaru and is taking his revenge on Leaf village along with members of Team Taka as well Killing his uncle Madara Uchiha and gaining new Sharingan tactics that are not in the manga or the anmine. Naruto has master sage mode Also Hinata Ino and sakura are all medical Ninja. As well the fifth is still in charge and not in a coma like the anmine however she was in the hospital for three weeks after the fight with pain. Naruto also has upgrade his tactics and his smartness by training with Shikamaru every day.

Dog talk: will be in * and thinking by the cast will be (*)

**_Prolog_**

**_Hi there Im ShikamaruNaraChunin I here with my Story A new adeveture and this story is about........._**

**_Hey fox Boy get you ass over here A brown head boy said_**

**_Why should I listen to You dog breath A boy in orange Said_**

**_Both of you shut up I said_**

**_Sorry Mr Sir the boy in orange said_**

**_The boy with brown hair just noded and his dog Barked_**

**_Sorry Akamaru I dint for get about you Takes out dog treats and trows them to the dog_**

**_The dog sniffed them and eat them and started licking me Ruff (Thanks I need that since Kiba dint feed me today)_**

**_Wait you dint feed him I glared at the boy_**

**_Umm Ya I was in rush to come here and read this fic._**

**_Takes a bone out of knowhere and gives it to Akamaru *Sighs as he does this*_**

**_Both boys sigh_**

**_You know you can give your names you know I say_**

**_Oh right I'm Naruto Uzumaki The boy in orange said_**

**_I`m Kiba Inuzuka the brown hair boy said and this is Akamaru_**

**_As you can see he`s busy with the bone That sir gave him Kiba stated_**

**_Ya Lol I said Now with the fic this has Yaoi in it and Non yaoi_**

**_Hey Kiba whats Yaoi Naruto Asked Kiba._**

**_It`s well you see I said_**

**_Kiba sighs_**

**_Hey dog breath whats the matter Naruto asked_**

**_Kiba shouts Yaoi Naruto I even know what it is....._**

**_A girl with blond hair now apears. Did some one say yaoi she asked_**

**_Ino what are you doing here Kiba asked_**

**_I sigh since you gave her name why dont you finsh Ino_**

**_Oh Right Ino Yamanaka, If any fans here need flowers my mom and dad own a shop she said and added_**

**_Thanks Ino and Yes yaoi I told her_**

**_So who`s the pairing She asked_**

**_UMMMM I dont want to say_**

**_Come on Ino, and kiba say who is it_**

**_I know Naruto said_**

**_Who Kiba asked_**

**_Naruto sighs_**

**_Kiba wait what you have there kiba asked Naruto_**

**_Its the story Naruto said_**

**_WAIT WHAT I SAY. How did you Give it back you baka I say_**

**_No. Not till i show Kiba and Ino_**

**_Fine I sigh Your going to be mad though._**

**_Naruto, Ino and Kiba read the fic._**

**_Nani THEY SAY._**

**_I told you i say_**

**_Ino with Neji Kiba said thats good_**

**_Wait kiba what is that . A boy in green clothes now said, Ya I want to know a girl in pink added_**

**_Great Tenten Lee, Thats a drag I say_**

**_Kiba This is Rock lee and Tenten I dont even know her last name Kiba then said_**

**_Tenten smiled and Lee Just Noded._**

**_So what is that they say._**

**_Its a yaoi fic Ino said_**

**_Tenten squeals _**

**_Lee just nods_**

**_Kiba & naruto sigh_**

**_So who is the paring they asked._**

**_¸Here why dont you just read the dam pairings I said to Kiba Im out of here_**

**_UMMM Why is he pissed Naruto said_**

**_You baka ino hits him, show respect_**

**_Kiba coughs heres the pairings: Neji and Ino Tenten and Lee Temari and Sakura and..... and......._**

**_Kiba whats the matter Ino said_**

**_UMMMM shoves her the paper._**

**_What Oh my god She starts laughing along with Tenten._**

**_Tenten sighs can we get it over with._**

**_Sure Ino stated The last pairing Is Naruto Kiba_**

**_NANI NARUTO SAID_**

**_How could you put me with dog breath he yells at me¸_**

**_You fox boy I ..... well_**

**_Wait are you saying you do Naruto said_**

**_You two are made for each other Tenten said_**

**_UMMM Both boys blushed _**

**_Kiba and Naruto said This is a fic about us So enjoy as they said this they kissed _**

**_Guys...... Ino said...... Ummm Hot *Nosebleed*¸_**

**_Tenten *Nosebleed* Guys stop before me and ino lose any more ._**

**_Naruto and Kiba counite then they started stripping and......_**

**_NARUTO, KIBA WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING, Agirl in pink now said_**

**_Sakura Calm your self Ino said_**

**_Sakura Kiba if you...... Kiba took off his boxers and Naruto did too_**

**_aghhhhahhaha All three girls faint_**

**_You Just had to do that dint you lee said covering his eyes from what he`s seeing_**

**_Yep Naruto said_**

**_Well Now lets begain the Fic unless the readers want to see you guys doing it.... I added_**

**_Na OK ON WITH THE FIC Naruto said._**

Chapter One: The wild side of Kiba

It was 4am As the day started Kiba got ready as he did every day He did with his nin dog Akamaru Kiba had everything packed the day before, So it was easy for him to get ready, Kiba also had his clothes ready for that days mission with Naruto Shikamaru and Neji, as well as Ino This was S rank mission that need a four man squad + a medical nin if they got hurt knowing Naruto and Kiba they would get hurt fast. Akamaru wasnt wake yet as Kiba got up and turn off his alarm. Kiba notice the dog wasn't awake so what Kiba did was he went and had a shower while he let akamaru sleep he got ready and dressed was ready by 4:25 he had to be out the door by 5. So he went to the kichten to get some milk took a bowel out for akamaru and pour some in to the bowel he then took some for himself out of the carton like teenage boys do. Akamaru awkoke arf? * Wheres kiba* the dog though. As he got up and stretched Arf arf *better check the kitchen*  
Akamaru walk in to the kitchen Kiba still drinking the milk dint notice the dog come in. ARF! he barked to kiba *Hey!* Kiba jolted with start and gaged on the milk *"Cough Cough Akamaru what was that for?"* kiba ask. ARF! *Leaving me in the bedroom*  
"Oh! Sorry" as he bent down to scratch the dogs ears. Akamaru wagged his tail with delight. After scratching the dogs ears he clean the milk up the he cough up as he was doing that the door bell ring. "Who can that be this early?" Kiba asked asked the dog ARF ARF? *I don't know* Kiba walked to door and opened it "Hey dog breath." "Naruto?" The boy asked.  
"Ya". "What are you doing here? The mission doesn't start yet and I'm just surprised that our up". "Ya I just went for some training went to get rarmen then came here because I want us to get along since we have Ino around the blond haired boy said". "Fine" Kiba growled at this. "Hey! What was the growl for?" the blond said.  
"It was..... ( *Thinking* His out fit is cute and his eyes well..... What the hell! Why am thinking about Naruto) Never mind"

Naruto was watching kiba and Naruto watching Kiba ("What why is he staring at me for.... Hmmm He does look good and He is cute". "Wait what why am I thinking about Kiba I don't like him do I")

Kiba still lost in his thoughts dint see Akamaru come to the door. Arf? *Kiba and naruto are acting stange what they like each other Hmm I should set them up* Akamaru though as he bit kiba then Naruto making them fall on top of each other.  
"Owww You dum mutt" Naruto said, "Ouch Akamaru Why did you do"..... Kiba stopped in mid sentence Naruto now aware what the dog was tring to do look at the dog and Smiled "Akamaru You do pick up on things" Arf the dog asked in confusion "You know what I'm talking about" Naruto said. Kiba wasn't looking at them he was still looking at Naruto ( Do I like him or is false) Naruto then look at Kiba as both look at each other on the floor. Naruto took his right foot and shut the door bam it went! ( Do I want to kiss him) Naruto though. Kiba was thinking the same thing Naruto then did what he want to do in his dreams He kissed Kiba then kiba dint think and kissed back. The rapped the arms around each other and started kissing some more. *Akamaru now thought to him self,* Plan one done now for step 2* Time passed It was now 4:55 The boys had most of there clothing off but not all. ARF ARF Akamaru Now bark like cazy. Kiba stopped kiss naruto and look at the now worried dog "Yikes! Naruto we have to get going our mission starts in 5 min's" . Naruto sighed "Cant we countine and have clones go?" Naruto smirking as he said this. "Well it will get past Ino and Shikamaru But Neji". "Ummm You could Write I him note hows that and Ill make the clone me give it to him" he said. "Ok then what should we say"kiba added. "Hey isnt your sister Working we could say that your sister needs us . Plus we give the clones half of our chakra to them". Naruto said after that. Then Kiba said "Ok" kiba told the blond. "We will only take a few hours then catch up. Kiba and naruto make clones of them self with all the items they were taking with them. Naruto Clone and Kiba Clone go on our Mission We will chacth up. Don't Let Neji know". Naruto told the clones. Ok the both clones said and they went off.

Meanwhile: Neji Ino and Shikamru were waiting for Kiba and Naruto to show up. "Hey Neji Can you see where they are?" Ino said "Ya I look Byakugan!" Neji shouted. "Thats werid Im reading Two Kibas and two Naruto's". "Are they training with clones?" Shikamaru asked. "Ya I think". neji said Naruto and Kiba fake the traning and ran as fast they could "Here they come Neji" Ino said as the two clones of them came in to view. "UMM sorry guys" Clone Naruto said. "What Fox boy" said Clone Kiba said Neji still with his Byakugan on look at them ( Hmmm they are real deal or they are clones I'll keep this to my self and see if its true later) "Neji why you spacing out" the clone Kiba asked. Neji look at the others "umm nothing lets go" ok they all said as they headed off for the mission.

Back to where the real ones where the started kissing again and took off there clothes until they were in there boxers. Kiba look at naruto and naruto look at kiba as the cuddled semi naked with each other, "Kiba Do you like me?"Naruto asked the dog lover. Kiba "Sigh ummm I don't know I never fell for a guy before." Naruto then said "Well I like you I think." Kiba look at naruto then at Akamaru who look back at Kiba then looked at Naruto. "Hey Akamaru do agree with us?" Naruto ask the dog. Arf! * Yes!* Kiba looked at the dog puzzuled "You do?" the boy ask the dog. ARF ARF he barked *Yes I do*  
"Good! Kiba smirked How about we go eat some BBQ" Kiba said to the blond. "Sure" Naruto said So Kiba and Naruto got dressed as the kissed some more and went to the door "Not in pubic dog breath." "OK fox boy" they said to each other as kiba locked his door

Meanwhile: The mission started the clones Neji, Shikamaru and Ino were talking about the mission. "So we have to find these and bring them to the land of lighting as well as water because these are so important to both country's they are letting us split up Ino go with Kiba and naruto To find the ones in the land of lighting and Shikamaru and I Will do the other We will met in about 5 hours or more ok" Neji said to them

"Sure Neji Believe it" Naruto clone said

"Lets go Akamaru!" the clone Kiba said to the dog. Arf the clone akamaru barked.

(Maybe they are the real ones) Neji thought.

Naruto and Kiba went to get BBQ and ran into Choji. The Plumped Kid looked at them Kiba, "Naruto you are".  
"Shhhhh!." Naruto said Kiba "we will buy you BBQ OK" and tell you what we are doing.

So Naruto Choji and kiba sat a table Naruto began to tell the story "As we got up I jogged had some ramen at Kibas that I Brought with me" Kiba jumped in "Akamaru well he crashed the whole house and my sister got mad so me and naruto cleaned the whole house and by the time we were done it was 4:55am and had only five mins so we cleaned the house some more this took about 6 hours Its now 11:15 we just finished and came here for food since The people at the ramen shop know naruto it was a bad idea" Kiba stated as he told Choji as the we are going to go Naruto looked at choji. Choji now eating all the BBQ said "if Neji finds out..... gulp.... your dead both of you" Choji said talking with his mouth full. "Ya we know" Kiba stated just then Sakura came in "Hi can I have this order please Its for lady Fifth." "Oh crap" naruto said as they hid under the table.  
"Hi choji did I hear Naruto and kiba thought they wouldnt be back until some time next week."

"No sakura I been training in immersion justu So it was me" Choji said eating the BBQ. "Well that sounds good I have to tell Ino that any way got to run bye Choji." "Bye Sakura" as she left. Naruto and Kiba came out from the table. "Thanks choji". "Here" kiba stated gave Choji more money to get more BBQ. "We got to go." "Bye guys get there fast ok."

"Ya we will" kiba stated as they both rushed out the door leaving Choji to the BBQ

Half a hour later.

Kiba are we close naruto we are Ino and the clones are that way and they others are that way kiba pointed Ok Lets do this Believe it Naruto said Ok Akamaru we are in a rush lets get going Back were the clones and Ino where They sagged some some trouble some bandits were coming after them.

Kiba clone "Ino go head we will take care of this ok theres more bandits coming on your left Ino so your justu will work and mine and narutos will work here" . "Man Beast clone Tunneling Fang" The kiba clone yelled

"OK Its my turn Rasengan!" the clone naruto said "Go now Ino or Sakura chan will kill me if her rival got hurt." "OK" Ino left the boys and went along.


	2. KibaHeartbreak Ino in darger Naruto dies

Disclaimer I do not own naruto expect this polt line or any thing to do with naruto.

Authors note:(Sorry Chapter 2 is going to be long because chapter one was not very long There will justu That I made up and ones from the amine etc More paearings are Saskue apears in ch 4 with his team. Pevery sage and grandma aka Fifth will be back in later chapthers. Other people may appear but I don't know lemon may suck but I want a review when the time comes) If coufused about the gx people Please read White Askua Returns Chapther 2.

Flash backs will Be in B and I

**_Hi were back with anthor chapter Ino stated as you can see The mutt and fox boy are.... well.... Ummm Hey Tenten where are they she asked_**

**_Tenten *Noesbleed* and Sakura *Nosebleed*_**

**_Lee I havent see tenten¸_**

**_I have I think A boy now Said _**

**_OH this is my teammate Neji Hyuga lee said_**

**_Neji just sighs Byakugan He yells...... *Nosebleed* There six miles to east She`s fainted ummm she was watch naruto and kiba do it_**

**_Ino and Lee what_**

**_Naruto and Kiba¸_**

**_More please more Naruto yells_**

**_Sure Kiba Yells_**

**_Wait isnt that tenten kiba said to Naruto_**

**_Ya it is and sakura chan too_**

**_Wait Kuso That means Neji watching Naruto then said as he got off Kiba and Standed in the range of Neji Byakugan _**

**_ghghghhghg My eyes Neji yelled *Noesbleed and faints*_**

**_So we tell them this chapter Naruto said standind and riding kiba Now_**

**_Sure. This Chapter is us on a mission near the end its drama and well I dont want to give it away Kiba said _**

**_Just read and You find out what happens Enjoy, and were off before any more people come even Kakashi shows up Naruto said Naruto and Kiba said Then Kiba nods and says See you in the next chapter Just read and see what you think you might like it Naruto and Kiba said._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kiba Heartbreak, Ino in danger Naruto dies_?_

_**Flash back Kiba**_

_**It was a nice day in the leaf as two boys were in the hot springs relaxing. It was about a year after the baka Saskue left Naruto and Kiba were enjoying there half day off.**_

_**Naruto: Hey Kiba Kiba Ya Naruto: Do you like me as a ..... Naruto blushed as he tried to say the last word Kiba: Naruto what are You saying ( Oh shit he knows what do I do) Sighs I have no idea what your thinking Baka Naruto Who you calling baka Dog breath ( wait why did i just all most say)**_

_**Kiba Your just acting weird since he left Are you ok.  
Naruto: Ya Its just being here with you and the missions with you just make make happy, Why kiba coulnt I save him. Kiba: We all tried Naruto it was you it was him. Naruto: Your right, Never mind ok. Kiba: Ok We have a mission in a hour are you coming Kiba asked the blond. Naruto Ya Im coming want to be in more Met At the gates To make it faster bring Akamaru here Kiba: Ok. Gets dressed and leaves**_

_**Kiba; Hey Akamaru Naruto wants you to stay and wait for him ok.**_

_**Arf arf *Sure I don't Mind Is he riding on me, kiba*.  
Kiba Ya you don't mind do you.**_

_**Arf * Nope since you two have been hanging out for the last past year and this year and letting naruto ride with us every day*.**_

_**Kiba Thanks boy and leaves.**_

_**End OF kibas flashback**_

**Naruto's Flash back**

**About 54 mins later Naruto comes out of the springs and grabs his Ninja gear and looks for the mutt.**

**Akamuru Arf arf *over here***

**Oi mut Naruto runs to the dog as Akamuru lowers so Naruto can get on.**

**Arf? *what***

**Does kiba like me and does he want to whispers the word in the dogs ear naruto said**

**ARF ARF * Ummm He does have werid dreams and his sheets are always wet after that. So ya I think he does also my dog family, Since you have canine blood you might be a good mate for Kiba and we all approve even his sister and mother they are trying to set you two up and its not working. Kiba's a ass and you know this***

**Wait I can understand you the hyperactive Blond nija said**

**Arf??? * What* The dog in shocked**

**You heard me naruto stated**

**Arf* I know i heard you i was in shock thats all It's the nine tails because its like us you might have enchanced hearing and smells.***

**Ya your right I can smell ramen form here naruto stated**

**Arf* You baka***

**What you say mutt naruto now pissed.**

**arf *You heard me***

**Naruto smriks Do you want to be ... whispers the word to the dog**

**arf * Whines***

**Dont call me a baka then naruto stated to the dog**

**arf* ok ok lets go***

**Sure naruto said hopping on**

**as they run off towards the leaf gate for there mission to the sand.**

**End of Naruto flash back**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba where thinking about there thrid mission when they where heading to where Neji and the others for this S rank mission.

"Neji How are the others doing" Shikamaru asked "Neji they holding up more people approach" "Friends or foes" Shikamaru asked.  
"Foes on the right, Naruto is taking care of that on the left Kiba is doing the same and whats more Ino has gone ahead because Naruto doesnt want her getting killed." "Ill be back I want to check something ok Shikamaru "sure Neji" Shikamaru said

Meanwhile the real Kiba and naruto are 2 mins away from there clones

"Kiba Lets hurry" naruto told the Brown haired kid "Ok Naruto Wheres Nieji Akamaru"

Arf Arf *He's right to the left of us at 360 dregres and picking up speed*  
"What Kiba shouted Naruto pick up speed Neji on to us."  
"What how when where" Naruto asked as the rushed to there clones

Neji Continue to go on his hunch. "Byakugan Neji said How are these Real unless they were late because of something I should ask them If i catch up to them or are they wait theres people near them So that's what they did from the start. They made three of them one stay back while the others stayed behind I should tell shikamaru later" Neji though. Kiba and naruto stopped "Why isn't he coming Kiba" "Look out!" Kiba yelled "Whossh kuni came out of NO were" "Naruto lets do this" kiba said "Ok" Naruto said Neji Just caught up to them "Are you two ok?" Neji asked "Ya Naruto said Why where you" .... "I explain Later Neji jumped in Any way lets do this" Neji said More kuni came out of the trees "8 trigrams Rotation" Neji said as A wall of chakra appeared around the three boys.

"You can come out you cant hide from my eyes" Neji said as he threw a kuni to where there oppents were The ninja came out "So this is the famous Leaf village Byakugan" one said "I see so he can see us" the senond this time a woman's voice said "Yes and 360 degrees vision As for the other two The blond is the nine tailed brat sealed by his father the yellow flash and the other is from a dog clan." "Who are you?" Naruto ask.

"We are rouge ninja of the Cloud, Tea and Grass The Girl said and we have orders to distory the leaf village not from the Akaski but from our own group." She added

"Your all right nartuo said I am the ninetail fox and my dad had a good reason I know this because he told me".  
Neji and Kiba shocked by the information just said. "Neji I take the girl" Naruto said. "OK I take the guy on the right" Kiba said "Then the guy in front is mine" Neji said... "But first 8 trigrams Air Palm" neji said as a rush of air hit all six to make a fighting flied. "Naruto are you sure you can handle her Neji said she has a Strong wind type justu as for the others the one kiba facing has earth type like kiba and the one I have ranges just like me"

"Good job you know us but for your other parther she done for Shes being chased right now by our leader for your smart friend well hes out of our range and good job with the clones you two you took out all we sent for you."

"Naruto.... GHHHHH ghhh Neji Kiba go after Ino I take care of them" as he said this The Kubi one tail apeared Neji looked at naruto "Thats the Chakra you had during our fight." Neji said "Go now I dont know if I can handle the fox this time."

"Wait you mean you were at 9 tails" kiba stated "Yes naruto said and my dad stopped me He said it would been soon that I need the nine tailed power The only ones who can stop me...."

"Are Copy cat nina Kakashi Hatake and the clone of the first Hokake" The girl said.

"Yes How do you know that" naruto said.

"Well I know this because I know Kakashi I use to work with him when we were younger and i want to get back at him after what he did now come nine tailed brat."

Naruto then came 4 tails "Neji Kiba go now Kiba I love You I don't want someone I love die."

"No I am not leaving you and I love you too" kiba stated "neither am I" Neji said

"Guys I don't want to kill you when I go 8 tails" Naruto said next "You will not" Neji said

"8 trigams Friendship 128 plams" Neji stated as he hit naruto to open his powers more.

Naruto now 7 tails "Thanks".

"What is this power the three" said

"Something you don't want to mess with" Neji said "8 trigrams 128 palms" he shouted as he hit the girl first "Gahhhh" she went and hit a tree. "Your Next Man best clone Two headed wolf "kiba stated and the hit the next one on Target

* * *

Meanwhile: back at the village.

"Kakashi are you ok" Sakura said "Naruto is at 7 tails and holding" he told her and the others. "What" sakura said "Neji there as well as kiba there fighting people I havent seen back when I was in my black op days." He added "Lets go sakura Get Hinta, tenten, and Choji Were going to help them." Tsunade and Shizune just apeared "Yes I agree Im coming with you kakashi" Shizune siad and Tsundae said "I know how I knew naruto was 8 tails it was his nature engary" She told them The other three you just said are a head and are warned not to come 50 mile radis of naruto.

"Kiba, Neji, Naruto," ....Tenten said as she appeared with Hinta just in time

"But what about Neji and kiba why are they" Hinta said but Tenten intrupted her..... "Kiba likes you baka He blushes every time hes around you and He wants You He was in heat a while back Dint you know why he was all ways on top of you for the last 5 weeks. You still dint notice You all ways have to be the last to know don't you Baka." Naruto stares At the Kiba Kiba just looks away and sighs. Naruto thinks ( He does like me when though The mut said he did but..... I'm not sure if he does like me in that way)

"Choji I thought I told..." sakura interrupted by choji. "I had to get something to eat before I left and my andiote". "Choji dont rember the last time, sakura just said I don't want my friends to die." Choji smiled "Sakura dont worry I know how to react with the triadds now but the last one is unsure so that's why I waiting for you two." "Lets go to the others." she said

"All of you get out of here now".................... Naruto starts to change into 8 tails.

"No we are not going any where Tenten Shout We care about you all of us."

Tenten sighed "You know what I show you my new Justu.... Secret Tool art Kuni Chains Naruto I did this for You I founded a scrol that had a justu that only I could master This justu is sealed by the Third Hokage I found it thanks to sakura This Justu will hold the nine tails so we will be safe" as chains came on naruto and bolted to the ground. Neji Use it now Your new justu is another seal justu by your dad and the third. Kiba this is yours.... Now both you go"

"Serect art of the Byakugan 8 trigrams Protective seal."  
Now AKamau Serect art of the Inzuka clan Two head wolf Howl Kiba stated

Shikamaru Now worried just ran in to sakura choji,and Kaskahi "Wait inos in danger and the others are risking there lives for naruto" as Kaskahi filled him in."Ok we go after ino, Shikamaru said Serect art of the nara Shadow stitching sword" he threw it at the way the others were Kiba what the as he saw the sord "Hey its shikamaru art Serect Kiba stated" Hintnta "Naruto I know you like kiba kun and its fine Now its my turn to step up because of you I have become stonger Byakugan 8 trigrams main branch house hold 128 plams Relase" Hitting naruto in the sloft under side of the nine tails Tail and head to the others "What" the Neji look in shock as his cousin did this. "Neji this justu is mine however there is one together since Naruto knows now its the time" she said "Ok" neji said. "Lets go Neji 8 trigrams Friendship ties double 128 palms" she said just as she said that Neji did the same.

* * *

Ino unaware what was happening was all done until rouge Ninja apeared Hmmm So this is the girl of the yamanaka clan the person siad. Ino turn to the voice what of it. You my dear I want to kill you or hold you untill your father caved in to my damand. No im not letting you Ino said Nina Art ninjawolffane, with Ninja cover with flowers I wont lose to the likes of you as she did this The others appeared just in time Are you ok Ino Kakashi said "Yes sir" "You Bitch I'll get you." "No you wont this ends here Lighting blade" kakashi said as he killed her in one shot. "Thanks I couldn't done it but you know I did do my poison justu." "Ya I was making sure she was dead." "Any way Lets go and get this done and head to the others there in trouble." "What The 8 tails under controll How." Ummm sakura Ino say. "Wait you to have something to with it."  
"Yes don't be mad but Iwas cleaning for lady fifth about three days ago and I found nija scrolls that were seal by the forth and thrid lord I look at them and well it had Justu that was for the others even justu seal by our familys as well" Kakashi sighed Nina tool art kuni chains is whats holding it down" Ino said and only tenten can do it so we unleashed the scrolls and told every one the new justu" "Even mine I use on naruto Ninja art Healing blade double trust." Kakashi look at them and sighed "I guess you unleashed mine to. Nina art hound summoning art of slinlting killing." "Yes Ino said we had to it even had a justu for Lee and we taught him it." *Kakashi just sighed* "Whats wrong?" she said Kakashi then said, "They were seal because there risk invloved and knowing eveyone They will find that there Kekkei genkai will be in pain after wards."

"Oh but how much?" Ino asked "Not a lot" Kakashi said. "Bye we will go help the others Master Kakashi" "Choji said Ino Your staying here with us" Kakashi said "Lets get a move on" Shizune said As the others finish what the others started

At the other end Kiba, Naruto, neji, hinta, tenten, were facing the other three. "Fang over Fang" kiba shouted, "Wind style sythe blade" the girl said Just as she said that "Ninja art human blouder" A male voice siad "Choji what are you doing here?" Naruto said, "We are here to help" Kiba said sakura? "We were sent by the fifth to help Kakashi,Shizune went to help Ino and ran in to shikmaru along the way with us we left them to do what the mision is and we came here."

"You ass hole" two of them said. "Ninja art human blouder double hit" choji said as he hit the others. "gHHH the ninja" said as they both hit a tree from the strength. Sakura.... Ninja art healing blade hitting all of them ahhh sakura said after wards "Kakashi said there would be pain" Choji told sakura "Ya I know" she said to him. "Naruto we care for you But Kiba cares for you more and I know you love him and he loves you He does he's a baka not to show it."Choji said.

Naruto looked at kiba as he blushed when choji said that Naruto now blushing. "I know I also care about all of you even if im the Kyubi" Kiba then said "But Naruto I also care for you EVEN IF YOU ARE A FOX" Kiba I I .... Cant as the nine tails apeared and under contorl. Naruto said (He cant what he mean by that) "It burns," naruto said "Hold in there my fox boy toy I L..O..V`` ``Just say it Kiba`` Tenten stated ``ALL right I love him but I dont know if i do right now`` Kiba said ( Wait he) Naruto starts to cry ``Kiba now look what you did. `` Tenten said Kiba Looks away and cries to. ``I just don't know my feelings yet when I was in heat it was all my Hormones`` kiba said

``You wont die because I belive In you Kiba`` Naruto said still crying. ``Yes naruto were all here for you`` choji said ``We all care`` Neji add. ``We dont want you to die`` Sakura added ``Yes even though I think your stupid at times your fun to be around`` Tenten added

``I love You all I will protect you all.....from the Nine tails I want you I need you I want to protect every one.`` Naruto going bright red. ``I will do this Nine tail combo Nina Art Fox Fang Over Fang`` Naruto yell as he did the justu every tree around the group was destoryed He hit two of them and killed them on the spot. Kiba..... ``I know You love us and I know you love me Now I risking it all`` Kiba jump on naruto Naruto lets do this he crys. Naruto still cring ``wait what`` Nine tailed Triple Head wolf Kiba and Naruto Said together. Kiba's Aura now blue combined with naruto red became a light sliver. The blast from the justu killed the last guy GHHHHHHHHH he said as he whole body was destroy to a bloody pulp. Kiba, and Naruto disappeared in to the sun light as they dispeared. Neji had his byakugan activite the whole time. ``Crap that was to fast for my eyes I dont even know where they went I continue to look for them``

Meanwhile: Ino and the others were heading to where Naruto and the others were. They got there, Neji fill us in Ino stated ``Ok Where to start Naruto is nine tails, he has it under control thanks to tenten, all are serct arts are use to help him Kiba then bonded with him Ummmm well it's not my place to tell that. Kiba naruto used a triple attack and this is all the damage showing them by pointing. Holy Shit Ino siad Ya thats what I said Ino tenten said Yes I look for them as I said the justu was way to fast for me to see.`` Neji said ``Neji are you OK`` Ino asked.

``Ya Im fine were on fine`` Neji said.

* * *

Meanwhile: Naruto was out of nine tails and kiba was on ground beside him

Hey Naruto are you ok* Kiba now looking scared Naruto shakes him again. Arf * Doesn't have a pulse.*

``What`` looking at the dog beside him. Naruto Don't die on me. Takes naruto to a local cave Naruto You knew dint You that I like you. Man I am a such a baka Why dint i think of it lately Kiba Howls like a wolf, I need you Your my mate and starts to cry on nartuo, takes off all naruto clothes expect his boxers and goes on top of him and counties to cry Please I need You I... Cant live with out you. I know I've been a baka``

``NARUTO..........PLEASE DON'T DIE!`` kiba yells then howls again

Back where others where: What was that Ino asked Neji!  
Neji runs off to where howl came from

``Neji we have to stick together`` Ino states

``I know That howl I heard it once before and its Kiba.``

``What`` the others stated ``Go on with out me Ill be all right.``` Neji added

Back to naruto and Kiba where

Date 7/5/2012 Location a cave high in mountains Mission S rank

``NARUTO Please!`` Kiba starts sobbing like crazy, Look down at the lifeless body and stated ``You...Know fox boy You knew my feelings how could Ive been a such a baka and dint like you at the time why is it now I am now If you can live neither will I Why dint I know that day in the hot springs why dint I know then.``

Takes a kuni and stabs him self so he hits a vital spot. Lets his blood drip on naruto.

**_Naruto and kibas Flash back_**

**_Naruto was head to kiba's just then out of no where. Arf arf Kiba's dog jump on him and started licking his face_**

**_Hey mut get off_**

**_Arf arf * No Kiba just told me he likes you and want to go on a date but he doesnt know u know*_**

**_Say what nartuo now shocked._**

**_Hmmm Hey Do me a favor Come with me To the hot springs_**

**_Arf *why*_**

**_Duh mutt so I can get him where I want him_**

**_Arf * Oh ok*_**

**_They head off_**

**_Kiba I though I heard Naruto Say get off mutt HMMM wait where are they going. Hot springs why? He goes after them_**

**_Naruto waits for Kiba as he and the dog are in the springs_**

**_Kiba goes into the male side of the hotsprings_**

**_Naruto why are you You baka I don't have Time. Well I do but that's not the story ( why cant I say I love him i do)_**

**_Over here dog breath_**

**_Naruto? Why just get in here will you. UMMM Kiba blushed_**

**_Kiba Get in here. Naruto smirked and grab Kiba in all his clothes_**

**_Naruto why? Kiba stated_**

**_You because of you Baka I....I.....Love you Naruto said looking down at his shorts_**

**_I know you do kiba shout crying, by the way we have a mission and your going to like it kiba cleaning his tears_**

**_I will Naruto said, _**

**_Yes Kiba stated we, Neji and Sarkura are going to help my old friend of the family Her name is Alexis Rhodes _****_and she has a brother two years older then us. Her friends disspeared and we have to go help and see whats wrong, I dont want to lose you naruto_**

**_I dont either, but kiba are we a couple now or are you a pain in the ass to say something because all our friends know I like you and the same with you i guess_**

**_Kiba: Ummmmmmmmmmm I dont know yet ok So dont get mad at me ok_**

**_Sure naruto said, Kiba lets go were late he rush out as kibas dog joined him_**

**_Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiba yelled_**

**_Neji heard that..... What was that about Naruto as he saw Naruto and The mutt coming towards the leaf gate_**

**_Kuso! Naruto said Ummm it was ummm nothing Neji Kiba just mad because I threw him i the hotsprings_**

**_Neji look at naruto and nodded kiba came a few mins later all wet, laugh all you want just lets go he said to the others._**

**_Da 5 hours later_**

**_Kiba! Alexis Rhodes yelled_**

**_Hi there Alexis How are you the last time I saw you was when i was younger wasnt it_**

**_UMMM Ya it was Oh these are your teammates Naruto,Neji and sakura Right._**

**_Ya Kiba siad and thats your hubsand Jaden Yuuki right?_**

**_Hai Jaden said_**

**_Ok lets do this Kiba said_**

**_Six hours passed_**

**_Kuso Kiba and naruto said_**

**_Nani Jaden said_**

**_We found your friends but your not going to like it they are being held cativite by Someone You all know. Kiba then said_**

**_Jaden & _****_Alexis You mean .... Him the dark leader of the SOL right_**

**_Yes Kiba said and his other self is being held to_**

**_Nani you mean like Haou and me Jaden said_**

**_Yes Kiba said thats why he was pure evil last year right Alexis _**

**_Ya she then said_**

**_How do we get them Jaden then said_**

**_Naruto and Kiba sighed We dont know they said_**

**_End of Kiba and Naruto Flashback_**

Naruto stirs Kiba.... ``Kiba are you. Why AM I bleeding? Wait its Kiba's`` Kiba Naruto rolls him off and looks at him.

Tears Now coming out of naruto eyes ``Baka Why Why. Wait did he say mate and said He cant live with out me?``

``KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!`` Naruto Now howls

Neji still looking for the two boys heard this ( That wasn't kiba but naruto what the)

Naruto cries now stabs him self in the same way not once but three times stabs kiba takes the kuni with kibas bloold stabs him self then stabs kiba back in the same spot

He then throws him self on top of kiba

Neji unaware what just happen Neji hurrys knowing it cant be good, A half a hour later he get there

``Oh God OH Shit what the hell, Kiba naruto`` This looks like The Shakespearean Play.

Neji starts to cry ``Naruto,Kiba I hope I can save you both.``

The Kyubi Now awake what the hell why am Im fading,

``Huh,`` Neji now in a space he dint know

He heard roars and went to them

``So You the nine tails`` He said with his byakugan activite.

The nine tailed Wait those eyes, Your Hyuga Side Branch member How did You

I dont know I was Just saying I would save both of them and I end here

SO its faith in his friends that can make them see me I'm ding Get this kid to a hospial now or else.

Ya I know You Kill me Your such a baka

What did you say Kid

Baka Kyubi

Whatever NOw go!

Fine

Back to where the 3 are wait that was real Neji said

I have to get them back to leaf now

Neji took naruto and Kiba over his shoulders with all there gear and left for there home town.

* * *

Meanwhile. The two Adults and shikamaru unaware what happened to Kiba and naruto where heading to the others.

The caught up

``Master how did it`` Tenten was inturpted Shikamaru ``we got it what about you guys. Here sakura Hands shika the scroll``

``OK lets go every one we have 4 days to get these where they have to go`` Shikamaru said

``Hey wheres neji he added?`` ``Ummm He went to find Naruto and Kiba They did this damage,`` ``What?`` Kakashi said

``Ya they did this and the kyubi was under control`` Tenten added,

``Oh good.`` He then said

9:30 pm Neji just got to the gates. ``Wheres Lady faith Tell her met my now at the hosptail now!`` Neji yelled cring at the guards. ``Wait is that Kiba and Naruto.`` The guard said ``ya`` Neji added.

Ok! off the guard went

``Lady fifth bad news Kiba Inzuka and Naruto Uzmaki are.... Well just come to the hospital Neji Hyuga left the others and brought them back.``

``Wait do the others know about this.`` she said

``No they don't``

``ok`` lets go.

7 hours later both boys were in Icus with tubes and the whole nine yards. Man what did they do Today's Kiba's brithday he doesn't want to die. She told neji as she and 7 nurses rushed in We have to tell Kiba's family. ARF ARF Akamuru Now apears

``Wait how did You.``... Neji stated

Arf arf * That doesn't matter what matters is them. He told the whole story to lady fifth*

``So Kiba though Naruto was dead, the he did this, the naruto awoke not knowing kiba did that Then did the smae to him self``

ARF * yep*

Lady fifth *sighs* ``what people do for love.``

Arf* Now what*

``Stay here mutt look after them make sure the vital signs are ok and everything``

``Neji what the stats on the others`` looking at the boy in the chair where he was sitting

``There getting both scrolls which the now have and heading to the ranvo point to give the scrolls``

OK you can stay here two Neji

**Author Note: Sorry Had to put a lot of drama in There will be a short lemon in the next chapter. So what happens To Kiba and Naruto Stay Tuned TBC**

**Kiba shouts what the fuck..........................¸**

**Naruto then yells why this you let this happen**

**Ino, Sakura, Lee and Neji say Because It needs it.**

**Kuso I say**

**Why are you saying Kuso For Ino asked**

**Well It has to do with the next chapter Ino and I ummm Here read it and well Dont tell Naruto I added in a wisper**

**WHAT Ino yelled, You Jackass, Damit Kuso, She added**

**I know but I had to Some one said to add him**

**Ino sighs **

**Well on with the fic i guess and on with the next chapter. Tenten then said**

***Fighting between Ino and ME***

**Guys stop Its all right... Tenten said**

**No Its not here tosses her the paper**

*** Gah* Nosebleed Sakura look over and read the name**

**So he`s in the piture SO tenten said **

**Sakura Likes him and hes not like that olny the mutt and fox are she yelled the last part.**

**Ya we are. No one else is like that is there Kiba then said**

**Well... Yes there is Theres Three more Choji and Shikamaru Ino said and One more but I dont even know how he comes in**

**Naruto Lets get on to the fic the readers dont want us blabbing about the next chapter we will wait and see who it is**

**The rest of us sigh**

**Fine On with the fic and on to the next chapter Kiba said**


	3. Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi Part 1

A_**uthor Note Hey Im back with A new chapther and Its not looking for KibaNaru, There will be love triangle In this chatpter near the end The lemon will be short *I suck at them but i try hard to make it Sound good* With KibaNaruSask, However Naruto Only goes with Saskue because Kiba Rejects him for a date, *Wait why am I giving plot ideas Man what a drag* Kiba then finds Naruto with him then Him and saskue fight... Wont tell you who wins, or gets hurt. Kiba, shows love in this chapter and the next one as well. He thinks over if he loves naruto But Akmaura makes him that he he does love him and tells Kiba his dreams are true He then goes to Naruto But.. he not home so Kiba goes to find him. That night Akmaru Seeks out and talks with Naruto and Kyuubi and tells them whats going on How will Naruto Act Stay Tooned. Saskue will appear more in the later chapters with his team but right now its only him not his team. Ch3 Is about My real life Love triangle but the names are well Naruto world people. I'm well Naruto and my friends are the other two My Idea about Naruto being part of the Uchiha Clan is not my Idea I read a fic and Kanemoshi the author of that fic I use it because it was a good Idea So sorry If i make you mad. Chapter four is going to be about high school flash backs. The Graduation is going to be in the fic which is going to be ... Well Thats For you to find out**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, expect the plot and The love triangle part etc If u dont like yaio then this not for you., Also I do not own the idea for Naruto being a Uchiha that belongs to Kanemoshi**_

_**Why Happens here Kiba said and Why is that baka here pointing to a black haired raven emo looking kid**_

_**I m here because He put me in here pointing to me**_

_**Saskue Ino yells and glomps him**_

_***IS glomped* Hey Ino get the F...but is stopped by Naruto**_

_**What the hell are you here for Naruto yells**_

_**Ask him or read the scrip Dunce The boy said**_

_**Oh This is Saskue Uchiha Ino pointed out**_

_**Duh He's a backstabbing son OF a bitch Hits saskue so he falls and is cover in his blood Naruto said**_

_**Saskue just wipes the blood from his lips**_

_**NARUTO...Saskue yells**_

_**SASKUE...Naruto yells**_

_**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP...Ino yells**_

_**NO...Both boys said**_

_**Then This isn't my fault Kiba then said Punching Naruto in the gut making him unconscious**_

_**So hmmm Kiba you hit your boyfriend you know Saskue then said**_

_**WHAT he not my...**_

_**He is to saskue said I can see it in your eyes his too My eyes don't lie.**_

_**Man, Pushover as ever saskue Kiba said**_

_**Any way on with this chapter Ino and the others said .**_

_**Ya I have To kill him now ir later sasuke said**_

_**I know but saskue No hard feelings but I think you love Naruto too dont you Kiba joked**_

_**Saskue dint respond**_

_**Ino he does have feelings for Naruto you once he was his teammate**_

_**Ya I know that Kiba said**_

_**Saskue then said Me and Naruto did Go out it was after the waterfall mission We went on a date and it dint last now my feelings are coming to again.**_

_**Kiba and the others were shocked at this**_

_**Kiba so You were his...**_

_**Hell No saskue said You are **_

_**Wait sex in this chapter Kiba stated now looking at the story **_

_**Yes here Pg 677 Ino said Kiba Naruto Fuck 7 Hours**_

_**Yes Saskue you too Tenten laughs Pg 682 Naruto saskue fuck 9 hours and Pg 685 Kiba naruto again 12 hours **_

_**What Saskue reads the page in question**_

_**What the Kiba stated and read the pages in question... Kiba blushed as he read them**_

_**Ino Come on we need to get Naruto clothes Tenten said**_

_**Ino sure**_

_**Neji Well this turn out to be a shocker Now Byakugan he said Now on with chapter 3 **_

Chapter Three Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi Part 1

Flash back ...

Naruto and Kiba had secretly been going out for the past Year because it all happen after a mission However there feelings were mix and mash at this time. It would continue until the were about to die and it all changed. They would be going 2 years on Xmas that year However One boy had mentioned their relationship in his sleep while the other told it out to the other. Their friends, however on the other hand knew pretty much the Fith or or sixth week, and they had actually been quite accepting if not congratulatory. The blond jinchuuriki was worried about what Kasashi would say or the others, but he couldn't deny that the Inuzuka made him happy and He love him very much. As per Kiba, well…when one considers his mother's disposition and frequent, violent outbursts, as well as her temper to destroy all most everything thing if Kiba told her he like a guy. was telling her that he maybe the truth that he had a girlfriend Just to please her. His sister Hanna Knew but dint know it until after they were in the hospital together. It had been Kiba who made the first move. Naruto's hyperactive and overly cheerful disposition and his determination were what attracted the brunette to him. When the dog-boy told him outright on the day they had the S rank mission Naruto dint know how to understand However that was shown when Naruto and him were together in the mountain side. Not only that both of then never exactly been in an intimate relationship before,Naruto did go out with saskue but it ended so bad that Naruto was so depressed that he dint want a relationship but Ino, Shika, and Choji point that Kiba like him and Naruto did a happy dance but it also felt awkward because it was a guy who just professed attraction to him. This all happen on the same day, however things were changing and they dint know what they felt they dint even have a first date yet Kiba though on how Naruto would react and Naruto the same way. This was on Naruto's 17 birthday that Kiba told Naruto however things still went down hill form there, Kiba and Naruto had only 9 missions together out of those nine they fought until they passed out. The 10 mission is this one were the are sitting in comas at the hospital while the others finish the rest of the mission. The very first mission they had was a trip to where Jaden and the others of GX were. ( See Ch2 white Askua Returns for that mission)

End of flash back...

The others wait for Neji but He dint show up. *Something must be Wrong Ino check Neji mind with your new Justu* Sakura said

*Sure. Ninja Art Mind reading, Ok lets see She was now in Neji mind. Hmmm what this she goes to where the thought is*

*OH shit Neji said as Ino watched, She then saw Neji just find Naruto and Kiba, *Oh my god Ino explained She watch in shocked as it happen. Near village. I have to hurry they wont last long*.

Neji in hospital in a chair thinking. *Hope others don't worry, and Ino if your in here just keep You trap closed*

*Fine! Jerk Ino said to the thinking Neji

Neji still thinking *What you say?*

*Never mind Ino stated and ok I will*.

*Release Ino states. There about a hour away, Master Kakashi can I talk with you alone. Hmmm Ino whats up. He states

Sir please its important, and don't read Your Porn book Shut up and listen Ino states Ok Ok he tells her.

Be right back People as he and Ino walk further head.

Ino tells Kakashi the whole story from Neji mind.

Kasashi looks shocked at whats she saying.

The back at home in the village hospital There condition is unknown right now and Neji is watching them.

Kasashi States Ok we tell No one until we are about 2 days from the leaf. Right she states

She and him go back to where the others are.

Meanwhile...At the leaf village Hospital.

The boys were out cold in coma's, They lost about 6 and half pints of blood unaware whats going on.

Hana Inuzuka was unaware what has happen to her little brother, She was out on a A rank mission, just then A guard show up Miss Inuzuka You have to get back to the village Your brother well ummm He's on ventilators I cant say much more. Hana then said wait what he's on... Oh lord what the hell happened to him. I don't know all get to the leaf hospital Do tell lady Fifth i told you. Wait does it have to do with Naruto Uzumaki. UMMM No he's in there too I don't know why though Neji Hyuga will fill you in. Hana scoffs and rush's past the guard. Whats your deal? he said YOU she yells back because he's going to die because no one told me. Starts to cry, She howls... Neji in the hospital heard it Oh shit his sister found out better warn lady fifth. Goes and tells her down the hall. Wait some one told her. Yes and I know a Inuzuka howl and it was his sister this time. Oh god what to tell her mother that her son is dead or on bording line dead.

Hana Inuzuka rush in like no tomorrow in to the hospital Where's my brother Now! she yells at the nurse trying to hold her emitons Hana Please clam down one nurse said. NO I CNAT CALM DOWN. YOU KNOW WHY. MY BROTHER IS HERE I KNOW HES DEAD ISNT HE INST HE She yells at nurse. Clam down. NO! she grabs the male nurse by the neck I cant calm down I want to know where my Fucking brother is or i will tear this hospital apart she yell at the top of her lungs. Miss Inuzuka Clam down. No she knocks every nurse out even the one she was holding. She goes on a rampage through the hospital knocking out every one. Lady faith we have a situation here Hana Inuzkuka has gone on a rampage and is destroy the hospital looking for her brother. OH Shit when a Inuzuka goes on a rampage you cant stop it Neji added. I only seen Kiba like that once he then said Hana Inuzuka continue to

destroy the hospital.

2 hours later

Hana Inuzuka stopped and look around for her brother and found him and Naruto side by side. Kiba Naruto what the hell happened to you guys she crys at her brothers side. Please don't die Kiba Mom would kill me if the only heir was dead She howls like crazy every one in the village herd it even the clans dogs. She found out Kiba's dog said to himself. Lady fifth comes in are you ok, now destroy the rest of the hospital Hana. Sorry my lady Its I care for my brother. I know I had one too you know. She said coldly.

Oh right sorry. Kyuubi is related to our clan right Lady fifth Hana asked. Yes it is why? I know my brother likes him, and our clan is high on stuff like that etc I was wondering that's all. Can i stay here please. Yes you can Lady fifth said

Hana Looks at here brother and falls asleep

Kiba doesn't know that his sister was sleeping, Kiba wakes up looks beside him on left Ok Fuck Kiba stated as gawked at his wounds and Naruto's. I... I ... Cant say It I cant Kiba states He looks at Naruto kisses him all the sudden. Kiba in a space he doesn't know. Roar He hears The Kyuubi? he ask as he looked for the sound. once he did he saw the huge cage and the nine tailed demon. Whats with everyone, By the look of those markings? Your Inuzuka aren't you? Kiba Nods Huyga was in here to He call me a baka. Haha I'm no baka. I am kiba states Wait yes the Kyuubi answer why dont you kick me out? Kiba asked. Haaahhhha why would I your never going to wake up. Your both dieing. You love him dont you. I dont know i dont know. Haa I show you his thoughts. Shows every time Naruto being with Kiba back to there younger days as well. Why are you, Just shut up watch it I'm not giving this info to anyone because this boy will do any thing, He even for you. Kiba watch every thing in awe by the way he got you a gift its at his house. Kiba ya he did that's nice. Hey Why are you so friendly to me then others that been in here. I'm canine Too so both get along. Kiba looks at the nine tails. SO how long you been cage here I know that before Naruto was born though. Yes before that I was a living demon fox having a good time Manda I hate him. he wanted to take over me with those clan eyes so the forth seal me in Naruto Not that it matters though I'm dieng any way. Kiba If you die Naruto dies. I know the story. Kiba sobbed SO you heard it then. Yes I care for him and I will always will since I said he be my mate or something. Kiba said still crying. HAHH you dont know your true feelings, once you go into heat then you will know. Kiba and that will be. Before Xmas this year. And You will have to fight Saskue in battle for his love and the out come i dont know. Kiba wait... so this will be a love triangle between that ass me and Naruto. Kyuubi sighs Yes. Kiba I wont let that happen. It will the nine tails added it will. You love him you will know his trough feelings and he knows yours. So in time it will. my dear kit. Kiba thinks...( What did she mean by that) Kiba now jumps up looking at the Kyuubi. Wait how old are you? The nine tail sigh's before you were born and just after your sister. She use to look after me until ... That day She counties That day happen so fast that Your sister couldn't help me, I put her in the hospital, Why do you think she has claw mark scar on her right arm she added. That was from me. You mom also try to help, Her last words before I was sealed were My Son on the way I hope he will knows about the nine tails and the truth of what happen. Also If he meets you please tell him you are a nice demon and only get mad when some one trys to hurt your kits and you. Kiba look at the demon. So you were... Yes and that snake told me that the leaf wanted me and mine kits out Now I know he lied to me I have taking a look at Naruto images and saw Naruto fight him before they went to get lady Fifth. You mom and sister believed at the time you were straight but things change after I was sealed in Naruto Hana Came up to Naruto Knocked him out one day so she could talk to me and of course I knew it was her. She told me that you like Naruto and you mumbled in your sleep you wanted him as a mate However you two were only Six at the time, I said I look after both and help rise them. and I did why do you think you woke up that's because his blood is in you with my power and your canine power knows its mine so its helping you. Kiba Got flustered But how am I hear then he ask You are here because your love for Naruto and all your thoughts as well, That Neji kid got in because of saying he want to save you both hes the one that rush back and brought you here. Kyuubi let me ask you this were is you litter now. She sighs... Ummm with your family two of them is with your family the other four I dont know were they are. Wait Your saying Naruto can understand my dog because he's your kit isn't he. Ya your mutt is one the other one I'm not sure. That's why you two have a strong bond but I never expect you to hate him at first How do think he won agisnt you It was me in rage, You teacher knew the background story but she dint know the whole story. That day the forth sealed my because He though some one was going to summon me. Wait you mean Sasuke Uchiha. No I mean the very founder of this village His uncle Maranda Uchiha. How do you know that Kiba ask looking shocked at this. I know because He did do it day to destroy the village. Do you know the reason Itachi Uchiha killed his clan, It was third's orders the Uchiha were polting to destroy the village long before Sasuke and Itachi were born. So what the forth did was left a note saying dont trust the Uchiha, but the third trust Itachi he killed the whole clan expect his uncle his brother, and Naruto's mom I don't know where she is though. The Kyuubi continue, Sasuke doesn't know the truth, only Itachi and there uncle, Naruto mom knew because she has Sharingan but its a rare version of it it can she the future and has the same justu. Naruto can unlock it your going to have to train him under dark conditions the olny way, he also has the forth blood in him That strange justu the forth use he can also know that.

Here She points to a door with scrolls take the two on the top and third from the bottom, the one at the bottom is how he can control me and combine with me. the other two are His Sharingan the rare version and his dad's justu also he can use any justu of the Uchiha expect the fire justu. Ok. What about justu with me Kiba asked. Oh Ummm Scroll on left hand side top self these will be in your pockets when you wake up. You can't let any one know that told you the Uchiha massacre was a set to make... I get your point Kiba stated. But what will happen if He finds out. Kiba asked. Younger Uchiha will find out either way. You mean his uncle right kiba then said to the Kyuubi. Yes any way go Now i need my rest. Ok Thank you Kiba said. By the way don't hurt Naruto he needs you. OK I wont Kiba look at the demon with sad eye's. Kiba look where he was He was now back in the hospital that was real, Kiba now looking in his pockets. Yahooo these are what Kyuubi said they would be I should run to Naruto and get my gift. Kiba did that and came back and woke up his sister. Nani she said Oh my Kiba your awake. She said. She hug him and kissed him and such until he was wet with Kisses. Stop sis. OK Fine so whats that. Oh a gift from Naruto he had it at his place so since here's here i went and got it. Kiba told his sister. I see here I brought this for you from me, mom and the dogs. Open it ok. Hana Said. Ya I will open Naruto's then family's then every one else when they get back etc. Kiba told his sister. Sure she said. Hana I love you as he opened Naruto gift and saw it was a how to book for sex. What? Kiba look at it and blushed. Hana look at him and look at Naruto So you do love him she though. Yes I do and willing to do anything for him Kiba said as he blushed. You will Hanna stated. Yes I will Kiba then said. He then opens the family's gifts the were more books this time it was a manga series called Fox and Hound. Thanks he told his sister. She nodded then Kiba passes out again. Hana kisses him and sees hes out again. She goes to tell Tsunade that hes woke up then passed out again

I think he might had a talk with nine tails how else would he waken up Hanna said to her She then Nodded I think he did too she said Are the others back yet she asked Might guy who was in the room. No there not i got word there about a week out from here and Ino sent via mind talk with her dad that only her and Kakashi know the truth. I see she said Go now Guy and work with your team Neji has 4 weeks off ok she added. Yes and he left the building. Hanna then said My lady Can I have guards posted at there door So they cant be hurt and such Please it will make me feel better. Sure I add the guards for them.

The others finish the mission and came back they dint know what happen to Kiba or Naruto however Neji said he explain and he did. The All yelled NANI! and all the girls fainted expect Ino,

The boys are out for 6 month until 2 days before Xamas

Date Dec 23 year unkown. Time 9:30pm- 11pm

The boys have been in the leaf village hospital for 6 month's and 3 weeks. The others dint know if they will wake up for what happen to them Neji explained to the others what happen and every one was shocked. News got out even all the people in the village were sad, the decided to bring the boys gifts. The first one to wake up was Naruto and He just sat in his bed and thought ( Is this real does he love me does he want me, Why did he do that) Kiba woke up after that and did the same thing (is this real does he love me does he want me, Why did he do that) Kiba look at Naruto the Naruto did the same NANI Your awake the said at the same time. They got up and hugged each other and then Hanna came in. OH MY GOD, she ran over to the boys and Hugged them. Hana were ok Naruto said, as she hugged both boys to death. I know But I was so worried she said crying. Sis Its all right as the boys gave her anthor huge hug. OWW the both said. What can you say you did lose 6 pints of blood she told them Nani the said, Yes and we thought you both were going to die she then said. Thank god you guys are all right. Kyuubi thank you, She added Then a voice said Your welcome Hana Inuzuka Nani Naruto then said, How do you know... Kiba Intrupped, Naruto she knows about the truth, and I want you to train with me as soon as we get out of here. Ok sure, Also Naruto I have to tell you, your a Uchiha as well, Umm your mother was. NANI Naruto said Yes and Kyuubi and me have this to give you he gave the scrolls to Naruto, So that's what the training is for to open my Sharingan right Kiba. Yes Can we do it now. Yes you can and I watch hana said just then the fifth appears, Yes and Kiba The Kyuubi told you the truth right. Kiba nodded So were is this letter explaining everything she asked Kiba. Somewhere in your office Kiba said. Oh ok then she was gone as the boys got up and went out side The dint to expect to see snow but it was 6 feet deep and they could still walk around. Looking good boys Hana Said Thanks sis Kiba said. OK Naruto lets get started I use something you can copy. Hmm Earth style mud wall Kiba stated. Naruto doge it. Is that all you got Kiba. No He then said Earth style doom wall. It all most had Naruto. But all the sudden. Naruto said I need it come on I know I have it, all the sudden Naruto's eyes went in to A dark sliver and Red. Earth style mud ball toss Kiba said. Then Naruto said Earth style Mud hole Just then a huge mud hole appeared around Kiba dragging him Down Kiba yelp and jump out of the way falling on his butt. There He said You now have the Sharingan and Its better then the baka. I know Naruto then said ok Now my dads justu and he did just that he had every justu expect Fire style, He then said Fire style Ransagan ball then he set a tree on fire it fell and melted most of the snow around it. WOW Hana said, Ya Sis you can said that again. Hey Kiba would you like to go with me Naruto then said. Kiba was shocked as Naruto said it, NO Not right...Before he could finish Naruto Cried and ran. Hana Then said you baka hits her brother. Go after him why don't you she said I don't know Kiba added. Just as he said that Saskue appeared in the village, Hm I should go see Naruto, He did just that but when he was about to knock on his door he heard it all, That bastard why he said he love me, Dog breath why as he continued to cry what did i do to not have you Naruto added. I love him and he doesn't want me... I wish Saskue was here even though we had one night stand i enjoy it He still cried... Saskue Now mad went to find Kiba just then he did and push Kiba up a wall. YOU KNOW YOU HURT HIM Saskue SAID Rising his voice at Kiba, Kiba just siad Saskue I dint mean it I don't my feelings right now even from that mission You know when we went to Da he said to Saskue. Saskue then noded he still held on to Kiba. I Love him you know, he told me about the one night stand Kiba said to Saskue, Hm... he then said. Your the same as ever you know. I should Kick your ass for what you did to him Kiba then said. Bring it I meet you at the training flied Saskue said.

A few hours later 12am Dec 24 Christmas Eve

It was snowing as the two boys fought over Naruto, Naruto thought to him self its a white Christmas after all we haven't had that in 4 years after the land of Tea mission Naruto said to him self as he look at the blood on the snow its saskue's and Kiba's Naruto using his new blood line.

Im here Kiba said to Saskue Fine lets go Sharingan Saskue said. Lets go Akamaru. Man beast clone, Kiba shouted Tunneling fang he said as both went underground and went for Sasuke. Sasuke then dodge it as they came up how ever Kiba was done Akamaru Now Two head wolf. Wolf fang over fang Kiba stated and hit Sasuke right on. Sasuke now bleeding dint care Lighting blade he then said as he bleed from his stomach. Wind style wolf howl Kiba stated as it made Sasuke lightngblade hit a tree. Kuso Sasuke said

Meanwhile Naruto dint know two boys were fighting for his love, just then he herd a load boom coming from the training field. So he went there he was on a tree that was 23 miles out of range, Kiba *sniffed Naruto?* Saskue lets take this somewhere else we have some one tailing us. Hm Sure lets go to The exam arena They head there while Naruto came and look and around Saskue? Naruto look as he saw the blood, Kiba to. *Kuso I have to get Master, He runs off just in time to run to Ino, Naruto whats the rush, Get Kiba sister and Kakashi Please Ino its important. There's going to be a three way dead battle and two have started* he told her. *Who she asked* Kiba, Me and Saskue*

Nani Saskue Ino said. Ok she runs off to find the people she did

Meanwhile While Ino was finding the people Naruto asked for

The battle continue more blood was spilled, as they did there battle Kiba shouts *earth style mud ball fang over fang.* Saskue Shouts Fire style fire ball justu* Mud style earth ball Kiba the shouted, Saskue dodge it Then Kiba said Fang over Fang... Just then Sharingan! someone shouted Earth style head hunter justu. Nani Naruto Saskue said he just appeared in front of Saskue But it was a earth clone Naruto said. Kiba look at Naruto why are you hear. Shut up both of you I dont want to here it from both of you Uchiha Special Justu Sharingan Nightmare Naruto shouted. as this happen it showed Naruto Nightmares to both Kiba and Saskue. Naruto why cant you save him, You know I want him back Sakura said, Naruto You save me from Darkness Now its Uchiha turn Neji said, Man what a drag Naruto why are you here playing shogi with me even though You don't know the rules, Shikamaru Said Im here because I need to save him, Your are troublesome You know Shikamaru I know you lazy ass, Naruto said The both laugh, Hey Naruto Why dont you give up on him hes never coming back Kiba said ( As this was played Kiba flinched at his words) I know but I care about him even if his brother Help me buy giving me powers to show saskue how much I... I just want him back Kiba. Shhhh I know Kiba the kissed him on the forehead, The one night stand image came next Kiba watch this in shock as Saskue said nothing. Shino why are you looking at me like that Naruto said I looking for bug's on you Naruto so I can help you find Saskue he then said. Naruto sighed It's no use we cant even find him by hounds how can we find him by bug's Naruto said Shino sighed Your right I just want to cheer you up, Naruto Shino then said Thanks Naruto then added. Had enough Naruto said... Then more images came Ino and there other friends saying he should move on. Naruto Then cried Sorry Saskue, Sorry Kiba, He then shouted Sharingan Time travel. He disappeared and Kiba and Saskue now back were they were. Kiba look at Saskue then Saskue did the same, WOLF FANG OVER FANG Kiba said just then Naruto reappear and took the hit sending him flying through 8 trees NARUTO both boys yelled. Lucking Hana and Kakashi heard that and found Naruto on the floor, Kakashi then hit saskue Why are you here I thought you never want to be back here you know what it means, Saskue Nodded then said I want to know the truth about my family I know there's a cover up from the Anbu, A Anbu from the the mist told me there a cover up and show me all the info for it however I want to know, and Naruto's mom she's my Moms sister right? Kakashi sighed The cat's out of the bag, I got my Sharingan, Saskue step in My great uncle Obito Uchiha Kakashi was shocked, The Anbu of clouds told me about a Uchiha who died during the ninja war and I put two and two together Saskue told Kakashi, Kakashi then nodded and sighed I don't know about the cover up but i'll find out for you he disappeared Hanna Hit Kiba again why did you... Kiba Started to cry I...I..Dont know... Saskue Never Cried but he to began to cry. It's all my fucking Fault, me the snake of a ass, Me trying to kill him for the blood line of the Uchiha, me saying bonds are useless, Just as he said that the young Inuzuka hugged the young Uchiha and counited to cry its my fault not yours I should have told him sooner I like him, and you saskue should tell him that you are his friend Kiba sobbed as he said this. Im his friend as the boys couninte to cry. Both Of you get to gather we need to see if hes ok after the damage from my mission I dont know how much more he can take Hanna Said to the boys. Your right they get up, but they fall down and go unconscious. Saskue Kiba, Oh no Not again Hanna said as she drag them to the hospital

Naruto...Where am I ... AM I... No your not my son Dad? Naruto said What is this place? Naruto ask Matio(Yellow flash) You are here because you want to know about your mom if shes alive she is and wants to see you She is also sorry She also said you have the power of the Uchiha blood and the rare version just like her. Naruto nodded and Your gay and love Kiba right. Yes Dad I am are you mad, No I am not I loved Pervey sage at one point hes the one who told me that you were gay, He had a justu that can contact the dead, and has past it to you. That's how you are talking with me right now. Your passed out on Kakashi and he has you on the way to the hospital Wait what Naruto then said, Yes On the way again Xams eve - That's funny I met your mom on the same day he then said and you and Kiba even though you were tykes you like each other you have bonds like no tomorrow Matio said. Naruto sighed why did you put the fox inside of me was it because of his uncle - he said. Matio sighed yes It was because he is hard only the bonds of hate will kill him him Matio said. Bonds of hate Naruto said. Yes between you Saskue and Itachi it will be hard but you can save him before he dies

Meanwhile... Outside the leaf village about 8km

Itachi we have to go Hoshigaki Kisame said Hmm Your right but my brother, I know your there Zestu, Itachi added. Hmm What do you want Kisame said. Zestu sighed The nine-tails is on its way to the hospital, and I just found some thing else out Itachi Uzumaki Naruto is your cousin his mother was your mom's sister. NANI Itachi and Kisame shout. Yes I was shocked as well He's been training with Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Hanna Zestu then said. Screw our assignment, Zestu your coming with us tell Mandra that we found the 8 tails and were heading to capture it and we might have to battle both tailed bests, which I dont want to do but I want to see my brother and my tailed best cousin because something is up with them. We must not get caught Zestu can you transform us in to Leaf sinboi Itachi then said. Zestu sighs Fine but if we fail to get 8 or 9 tails he will be pissed off at us. Wait what do you mean, Zestu then asked. I mean we sneek in as them the only ones who could tell would be Naruto, Saskue and the Mutt family. Not even Hatake Kakashi and his hounds will know. Itachi then smirked at his organization members

Back at the hospital

Miss Haruno Line two please Miss Haruno Line two A voice said. What Now the Pink haired girl said Haruno Sakura Speaking how can I help... She was cut off Sakura Its Hanna I need your help I have Uchiha Saskue along with my brother here outside I need some help to bring them in, Hanna then tells Sakura what happen Kakashi is bringing Uzumaki Naruto as well. NANI …. She yelled. Ok Bye, She then diles 234, Over a loud speaker CODE 5, was heard. What now - Shizune said. Reporting in Mam We have just found out from Haruno Sakura that Uchiha Saskue and Inuzuka Kiba were battling and also Uzumaki Naruto was in the middle Hatake Kakashi is making a report now along with Inuzuka Hanna NANI She yelled and Rush out the door so fast she bump into Konohamaru. WATCH IT he yelled Shizune groaned Sorry Konohamaru I'm in a rush she help the young ninja up before running down the hallway once again. Your always busy take a break Miss Shizune Konohamaru he yelled, I will but I need to keep busy she then said.

Room 333 - Status on him Nurse We don't know as for Uchiha Saskue and Inuzuka Kiba well they are in bad shape and all I can say is Uzumaki Naruto is in a coma for now. Ok We dont even know what has happened. I do Inuzuka Hanna coming in to the room. Miss Inuzuka What are you doing here? A nurse asked. I can to see my brother in law in the making. Wait You mean Kiba's in love with him a Male nurse then said Yes and he doesn't know how he feels Only His dog knows I seem them grow up with each other, Its like 8 grade all over again. Hanna adds Wait wasn't that the year kiba was in here for most of 8 grade and Naruto would come bye each day and place card on his bed side while Uchiha also came each day with some candy for Kiba a Young nurse said. Yes how did you know that? Hanna now asked. My brother was a doctor here and he disappear about 3 months ago I was to fill his place she said. Do you think is that bastard of a snake trying to get his files on Naruto and Kiba Hanna just asked. I think so I dont know I even to Mr toad sage. He's helping me with the investigation. She then added Oh ok if he's on the case you have nothing to fear Hanna said.

Hope you guys get well soon I don't know what she do if she found out you been in here twice in the last year. Naruto Now yawns and says Kiba I love you why don't you love me. Every one is shocked, by this they run some tests. Wow it states his in a coma but what's weird is his blood line. How so?Hanna asked. Have they ever been you know a nursed asked. No I don't know why? Hanna said. They have a bond and not family bond but one of love. You mean Soul bond A voice said. Miss Shizune a nurse said. Yes I think Shizune right A soul bond there's no way of explaining it wait My brother said Kiba was like that as well when he was in here years back the nurse that had the brother missing now said. If That's true then there soul mates Shizune then said. Hanna sighed I knew it. Shizune what if Kiba got Jealous would the soul bond kick in? Hanna then asked. Hmm Ya it might if either had a lover before it should make the bond even stronger. Uchiha Saskue is in the middle of this isnt he Hanna that's why you asked right. Your right Shizune ever since they were 12 Kiba and Naruto have been tossing there feelings Saskue has been there to help Naruto but the bond between him and Saskue is Family. Wait Uzumaki Naruto is Uchiha/ Uzumaki Naruto a nurse said. Yes His late mother dint tell any one her Name and she took her fathers Name Uzumaki. Her Mother and her are Uchiha said A nurse. YOU KNOW THIS HOW?. Shizune & Hanna yelled. Well I dated his mom when we were in high-school I din't know she lived in the leaf until the day Naruto was born the nurse said. Ok WE NEED EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS GRANDMOTHER AND MOTHER RIGHT NOW because I THINK SOUL BOUNING IS A RARE TRIT THAT THEY HAD OR HE HAS ONLY Shizune yelled. Yes Mam every one said. Hanna sighed as she sat down with Naruto. Hope you get better soon because a Christmas with out you isn't fun is this town Hanna said.

_**What happens to Naruto Kiba and Saskue, What will happen when Itachi comes in to the hospital and talks with Saskue, what will happen with Kiba and Naruto and Will Naruto forgive him or take his revenge by going out with Saskue Find out next Time in Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi Part 2 & xmas with Itachi?**_


	4. Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi 2

_**Author Note: Hey I'm back with A new chapter and Its not looking for KibaNaru Can they fight the difference's in this Ch 4 Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi Part 2 & Xmas with Itachi? What will happen when Itachi come's in to see Naruto what will Naruto do, What will Saskue do, What will Kiba do, What are Itachi's Plans, What does he tell the three boys, Does he tell Saskue why he killed every one Does he tell him about Madara Does Orochimaru come in to invade or Does Hatake Kakashi come in at the right time only to be fooled by Itachi and his Akatsuki friends, Find out in this Ch. Twilight will be mentioned Hanna hates it while Kiba and Naruto love it. **_

_***For Twilight Fans – Alice and Emmett is Naruto favourite same with Kiba but he also likes Jake. **_

_****For Twilight haters I got two words for you – Screw Off, I like Twilight, Hate Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and most of the wolf pack I like Emmett, Alice, Jake, Edward & Seth **_

_**Sorry for the wait My cpu crashed just got it fixed, Also I have real life issues to take care of My dads very sick right now and I have been helping him as well as trying to finish my stories Now I just need to post them.**_

_**I do not own Naruto, I own the plot– that is own by its owner See other ch for disclaimer Also Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Ino sighs**_

_**Kiba whats up Ino**_

_**Ino You idiot**_

_**Kiba Why Just because I won't tell Naruto how I feel**_

_**Ino and the others YES! They yell**_

_**Kiba sighs**_

_**Saskue I don't know how to tell you but he does love you I see with my eyes and his eyes show the love, even back when all of us were kids, I seen Images I don't want to see again.**_

_**Kiba Like**_

_**Saskue you in the shower during home room and yelling Naruto name You were thinking about him in a lust way or Naruto sighing when he was 13 trying to ask you out on your birthday, or the day when we were 6 and well you guys were glomping each other**_

_**Kiba sighs**_

_**Neji/Tenten Ya we hear you howl at night sometimes and we know that's the day Naruto has missions or out on them, and the same with Naruto he eats at you favourite restaurant by him self on the days you have missions **_

_**Naruto hears this and runs off**_

_**A young lady yells Naruto wait **_

_**Naruto huh Hinata whats up**_

_**Nothing jus..s..t want.. **_

_**Naruto Spill it oh and this is Hyuga Hinata**_

_**Hinata well I just want to see if your all right**_

_**Naruto sighs Kiba's just being an ass and not telling me how he feels**_

_**Hinata sighs Naruto kun He likes you know matter what and he loves you he's told me a million times and its true I seen it with my Byakugan **_

_**Naruto ok you win lets go home - **_

_**Hinata sure**_

_**Naruto joins every one**_

_**Ino Naruto where have you been **_

_**Hinata he was umm with me we umm were talking about life**_

_**Hinata you know you should told me I was looking for you**_

_**Naruto Shino?**_

_**Aburame Shino is his name Ino adds **_

_**Shino Yes my bugs have well been off all day and they found this ….**_

_**Naruto – Ch4 of this fic – Every one gathers and Naruto reads it.**_

_**Shino Sighs looks at the group – I guess on with the fic **_

_**Bugs come from nowhere and start to read as well.**_

_**Recap:**__ Outside the leaf village about 8km Itachi we have to go Hoshigaki Kisame said Hmm Your right but my brother, I know your there Zest, Itachi added. Hmm What do you want Kisame said. Zestu sighed The nine-tails is on its way to the hospital, and I just found some thing else out Itachi Uzumaki Naruto is your cousin his mother was your mom's sister. NANI Itachi and Kisame shout. Yes I was shocked as well He's been training with Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Hanna Zestu then said. Screw our assignment, Zestu your coming with us tell Madara that we found the 8 tails and were heading to __capture it and we might have to battle both tailed bests, which I don't want to do but I want to see my brother and my tailed best cousin because something is up with them. We must not get caught Zestu can you transform us in to Leaf sinboi Itachi then said. Zestu sighs Fine but if we fail to get 8 or 9 tails he will be pissed off at us. Wait what do you mean, Zestu then asked. I mean we sneak in as them the only ones who could tell would be Naruto, Saskue and the Mutt family. Not even Hatake Kakashi and his hounds will know. Itachi then smirked at his organization members Back at the hospital Miss Haruno Line two please Miss Haruno Line two A voice said. What Now the Pink haired girl said Haruno Sakura Speaking how can I help... She was cut off Sakura Its Hanna I need your help I have Uchiha Saskue along with my brother here outside I need some help to bring them in, Hanna then tells Sakura what happen Kakashi is bringing Uzumaki Naruto as well. NANI …. She yelled. Ok Bye, She then diles 234, Over a loud speaker CODE 5, was heard. What now - Shizune said. Reporting in Mam We have just found out from Haruno Sakura that Uchiha Saskue and Inuzuka Kiba were battling and also Uzumaki Naruto was in the middle Hatake Kakashi is making a report now along with Inuzuka Hanna NANI She yelled and Rush out the door so fast she bump into Konohamaru. WATCH IT he yelled Shizune groaned Sorry Konohamaru I'm in a rush she help the young ninja up before running down the hallway once again. Your always busy take a break Miss Shizune Konohamaru he yelled, I will but I need to keep busy she then said. Room 333 - Status on him Nurse We don't know as for Uchiha Saskue and Inuzuka Kiba well they are in bad shape and all I can say is Uzumaki Naruto is in a coma for now. Ok We don't even know what has happened. I do Inuzuka Hanna coming in to the room. Miss Inuzuka What are you doing here? A nurse asked. I can to see my brother in law in the making. Wait You mean Kiba's in love with him a Male nurse then said Yes and he doesn't know how he feels Only __His dog knows I seem them grow up with each other, Its like 8 grade all over again. Hanna adds Wait wasn't that the year Kiba was in here for most of 8 grade and Naruto would come bye each day and place card on his bed side while Uchiha also came each day with some candy for Kiba a Young nurse said. Yes how did you know that? Hanna now asked. My brother was a doctor here and he disappear about 3 months ago I am fill his place because i just finished school when he disappear they gave me a job here but when he went I've been working my shifts and his she said. Do you think is that bastard of a snake trying to get his files on Naruto and Kiba Hanna just asked. I think so I don't know I even ask Mr toad sage. He's helping me with the investigation. She then added Oh ok if he's on the case you have nothing to fear Hanna said. Hope you guys get well soon I don't know what she do if she found out you been in here twice in the last year. Naruto Now yawns and says Kiba I love you why don't you love me. Every one is shocked, by this they run some tests. Wow it states his in a coma but what's weird is his blood line. How so? Hanna asked. Have they ever been you know a nursed asked. No I don't know why? Hanna said. They have a bond and not family bond but one of love. You mean Soul bond A voice said. Miss Shizune a nurse said. Yes I think Shizune right A soul bond there's no way of explaining it wait My brother said Kiba was like that as well when he was in here years back the nurse that had the brother missing now said. If That's true then there soul mates Shizune then said. Hanna sighed I knew it. Shizune what if Kiba got Jealous would the soul bond kick in? Hanna then asked. Hmm Ya it might if either had a lover before it should make the bond even stronger. Uchiha Saskue is in the middle of this isn't he Hanna that's why you asked right. Your right Shizune ever since they were 12 Kiba and Naruto have been tossing there feelings Saskue has been there to help Naruto but the bond between him and Saskue is Family. Wait Uzumaki Naruto is Uchiha/ Uzumaki Naruto a nurse said. Yes His __late mother dint tell any one her Name and she took her fathers Name Uzumaki. Her Mother and her are Uchiha said A nurse. YOU KNOW THIS HOW?. Shizune & Hanna yelled. Well I dated his mom when we were in high-school I didn't know she lived in the leaf until the day Naruto was born the nurse said. Ok WE NEED EVERYTHING ABOUT HIS GRANDMOTHER AND MOTHER RIGHT NOW because I THINK SOUL BOUNDING IS A RARE TRAIT THAT THEY HAD OR HE HAS ONLY Shizune yelled. Yes Mam every one said. Hanna sighed as she sat down with Naruto. Hope you get better soon because a Christmas with out you isn't fun is this town Hanna said._

_**Ch 4 Kiba's Confession to the Kyuubi Part 2 & Xmas with Itachi?**_

The day went on It was 12 Noon by the time Naruto was awake WHAT THE? He see's Kiba and Saskue out cold. HANNA He yelled. Inuzuka Hanna was reading a newspaper in the Cafeteria When a nurse came to her "Miss Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruto is yelling Your name he bitching about it he's saying Get me Kiba's sister Now and isn't letting any one touch him, he says he rather have Akamaru and the Haimaru brothers lick him to death before he lets any one touch him." "NANI? He's awake this soon" she said as she tossed the newspaper on the floor and headed down the hall with the nurse

_**Flash back Naruto: Date Dec 23 year unknown. Time 9:30pm- 11pm**_

_The boys have been in the leaf village hospital for 6 month's and 3 weeks. The others dint know if they will wake up for what happen to them Neji explained to the others what happen and every one was shocked. News got out even all the people in the village were sad, the decided to bring the boys gifts. The first one to wake up was Naruto and He just sat in his bed and thought (Is this real does he love me does he want me, Why did he do that) Kiba woke up after that and did the same thing (is this real does he love me does he want me, Why did he do that) Kiba look at Naruto the Naruto did the same NANI Your awake the said at the same time. They got up and hugged each other and then Hanna came in. OH MY GOD, she ran over to the boys and Hugged them. Hanna were ok Naruto said, as she hugged both boys to death. I know But I was so worried she said crying. Sis Its all right as the boys gave her another huge hug. OWW the both said. What can you say you did lose 6 pints of blood she told them Nani the said, Yes and we thought you both were going to die she then said. Thank god you guys are all right. Kyuubi thank you, She added Then a voice said Your welcome Hanna Inuzuka Nani Naruto then said, How do you know... Kiba Interrupted, Naruto she knows about the truth, and I want you to train with me as soon as we get out of here. Ok sure, Also Naruto I have to tell you, your a Uchiha as well, Umm your mother was. NANI Naruto said Yes and Kyuubi and me have this to give you he gave the scrolls to Naruto, So that's what the training is for to open my Sharingan right Kiba. Yes Can we do it now. Yes you can and I watch Hanna said just then the fifth appears, Yes and Kiba The Kyuubi told you the truth right. Kiba nodded So were is this letter explaining everything she asked Kiba. Somewhere in your office Kiba said. Oh ok then she was gone as the boys got up and went out side The dint to expect to see snow but it was 6 feet deep and they could still walk around. Looking good boys Hanna Said Thanks sis Kiba said. OK Naruto lets get started I use something you can copy. Hmm Earth style mud wall Kiba stated. Naruto doge it. Is that all you got Kiba. No He then said Earth style doom wall. It all most had Naruto. But all the sudden. Naruto said I need it come on I know I have it, all the sudden Naruto's eyes went in to A dark sliver and Red. Earth style mud ball toss Kiba said. Then Naruto said Earth style Mud hole Just then a huge mud hole appeared around Kiba dragging him Down Kiba yelp and jump out of the way falling on his butt. There He said You now have the Sharingan and Its better then the baka. I know Naruto then said ok Now my dads justu and he did just that he had every justu expect Fire style, He then said Fire style Hell Ransagan then he set a tree on fire it fell and melted most of the snow around it. WOW Hanna said, Ya Sis you can said that again. Hey Kiba would you like to go with me Naruto then said. Kiba was shocked as Naruto said it, NO Not right...Before he could finish Naruto Cried and ran. Hanna Then said you baka hits her brother. Go after him why don't you she said I don't know Kiba added. Just as he said that Saskue appeared in the village, Hm I should go see Naruto, He did just that but when he was about to knock on his door he heard it all, That bastard why he said he love me, Dog breath why as he continued to cry what did i do to not have you Naruto added. I love him and he doesn't want me... I wish Saskue was here even though we had one night stand i enjoy it He still cried... Saskue Now mad went to find Kiba just then he did and push Kiba up a wall. YOU KNOW YOU HURT HIM Saskue SAID Rising his voice at Kiba, Kiba just said Saskue I dint mean it I don't my feelings right now even from that mission You know when we went to Da he said to Saskue. Saskue then nodded he still held on to Kiba. I Love him you know, he told me about the one night stand Kiba said to Saskue, Hm... he then said. Your the same as ever you know. I should Kick your ass for what you did to him Kiba then said. Bring it I meet you at the training flied Saskue said. A few hours later 12am Dec 24 Christmas Eve It was snowing as the two boys fought over Naruto, Naruto thought to him self its a white Christmas after all we haven't had that in 4 years after the land of Tea mission Naruto said to him self as he look at the blood on the snow its Saskue's and Kiba's Naruto using his new blood line._

_I'm here Kiba said to Saskue Fine lets go Sharingan Saskue said. Lets go Akamaru. Man beast clone, Kiba shouted Tunneling fang he said as both went underground and went for Saskue. Saskue then dodge it as they came up how ever Kiba was done Akamaru Now Two head wolf. Wolf fang over fang Kiba stated and hit Saskue right on. Saskue now bleeding dint care Lighting blade he then said as he bleed from his stomach. Wind style wolf howl Kiba stated as it made Saskue lightngblade hit a tree. Kuso Saskue said Meanwhile Naruto dint know two boys were fighting for his love, just then he herd a load boom coming from the training field. So he went there he was on a tree that was 23 miles out of range, Kiba *sniffed Naruto?* Saskue lets take this somewhere else we have some one tailing us. Hm Sure lets go to The exam arena They head there while Naruto came and look and around Saskue? Naruto look as he saw the blood, Kiba to. *Kuso I have to get Master, He runs off just in time to run to Ino, Naruto whats the rush, Get Kiba sister and Kakashi Please Ino its important. There's going to be a three way dead battle and two have started* he told her. *Who she asked* Kiba, Me and Saskue* Nani Saskue Ino said. Ok she runs off to find the people she did Meanwhile While Ino was finding the people Naruto asked for The battle continue more blood was spilled, as they did there battle Kiba shouts *Earth style mud ball fang over fang.* Saskue Shouts Fire style fire ball justu* Mud style earth ball Kiba the shouted, Saskue dodge it Then Kiba said Fang over Fang... Just then Sharingan! someone shouted Earth style head hunter justu. Nani Naruto Saskue said he just appeared in front of Saskue But it was an earth clone Naruto said. Kiba look at Naruto why are you hear. Shut up both of you I don't want to here it from both of you Uchiha Special Justu Sharingan Nightmare Naruto shouted. as this happen it showed Naruto Nightmares to both Kiba and Saskue. Naruto why cant you save him, You know I want him back Sakura said, Naruto You save me from Darkness Now its Uchiha turn Neji said, Man __what a drag Naruto why are you here playing shogi with me even though You don't know the rules, Shikamaru Said I'm here because I need to save him, Your are troublesome You know Shikamaru I know you lazy ass, Naruto said The both laugh, Hey Naruto Why don't you give up on him hes never coming back Kiba said (As this was played Kiba flinched at his words) I know but I care about him even if his brother Help me buy giving me powers to show Saskue how much I... I just want him back Kiba. Shh I know Kiba the kissed him on the forehead, The one night stand image came next Kiba watch this in shock as Saskue said nothing. Shino why are you looking at me like that Naruto said I looking for bug's on you Naruto so I can help you find Saskue he then said. Naruto sighed It's no use we cant even find him by hounds how can we find him by bug's Naruto said Shino sighed Your right I just want to cheer you up, Naruto Shino then said Thanks Naruto then added. Had enough Naruto said... Then more images came Ino and there other friends saying he should move on. Naruto Then cried Sorry Saskue, Sorry Kiba, He then shouted Sharingan He disappeared and Kiba and Saskue now back were they were. Kiba look at Saskue then Saskue did the same, WOLF FANG OVER FANG Kiba said just then Naruto reappear and took the hit sending him flying through 8 trees NARUTO both boys yelled. Lucking Hanna and Kakashi heard that and found Naruto on the floor, Kakashi then hit Saskue Why are you here I thought you never want to be back here you know what it means, Saskue Nodded then said I want to know the truth about my family I know there's a cover up from the Anbu, A Anbu from the mist told me there a cover up and show me all the info for it however I want to know, and Naruto's mom she's my Moms sister right? Kakashi sighed The cat's out of the bag, I got my Sharingan, Saskue step in My great uncle Obito Uchiha Kakashi was shocked, The Anbu of clouds told me about a Uchiha who died during the ninja war and I put two and two together Saskue told Kakashi, Kakashi then nodded and sighed I __don't know about the cover up but I'll find out for you he disappeared Hanna Hit Kiba again why did you... Kiba Started to cry I...I..Don't know... Saskue Never Cried but he to began to cry. It's all my fucking Fault, me the snake of an ass, Me trying to kill him for the blood line of the Uchiha, me saying bonds are useless, Just as he said that the young Inuzuka hugged the young Uchiha and continued to cry its my fault not yours I should have told him sooner I like him, and you Saskue should tell him that you are his friend Kiba sobbed as he said this. I'm his friend as the boys continue to cry. Both Of you get to gather we need to see if hes ok after the damage from my mission I don't know how much more he can take Hanna Said to the boys. Your right they get up, but they fall down and go unconscious. Saskue Kiba, Oh no Not again Hanna said as she drag them to the hospital Naruto...Where am I.. AM I... No your not my son Wait what did you say? Naruto said Wait the third didn't tell you that I am your father Minato adds No wonder I want to be Hokage Naruto joked Did Kakashi Sensei know as well? Yes I think he did and that's why you were put on his team I have seen it through your mind Minato added What is this place? Naruto ask__ Minato __(Yellow flash) You are here because you want to know about your mom if shes alive shes not but she wants to see you She is also sorry She also said you have the power of the Uchiha blood and the rare version just like her. Naruto nodded and Your gay and love Kiba right. Yes Dad I am are you mad, No I am not I loved Pervert sage at one point hes the one who told me that you were gay, He had a justu that can contact the dead, and has past it to you. That's how you are talking with me right now. Your passed out on Kakashi and he has you on the way to the hospital Wait what Naruto then said, Yes On the way again Xmas eve- That's funny I met your mom on the same day he then said and you and Kiba even though you were tykes you like each other you have bonds like no tomorrow Minato said. Naruto sighed why did you put the fox inside of me was it because of __his uncle- he said. Minato sighed yes It was because he is hard only the bonds of hate will kill him him Minato said. Bonds of hate Naruto said. Yes between you Saskue and Itachi it will be hard but you can save him before he dies_

_**End Of flash back**_

_**Naruto POV**_

_Why did he have to do that, so he's in love with me, he cant even tell me his feelings he has to let a dog do the work what about Saskue, What about Neji I know at one point he like me, AGGG life So confusing I don't want to live Kiba on the other hand might want me to Why Just so I can be hurt again I said I loved him I saved his ass more then once, Akamaru loves me and I play with him all the time now I rather just have him as a friend he understands unlike every once else Hanna understands as well Same with every girl in the village they know I like Kiba and Kiba Doesn't want to ammit he loves me so I will ask Saskue out because Kiba doesn't want me it seems He just wants to use me like every one else Know one knows how I feel, Kiba hasn't even asked about sex its all ways_ _Akamaru who's telling me and I am fed up with it, even though Akamaru tells me that deep down Kiba really likes me and I know but what it must take life and death 2 times in row Whats next Me being torture by The Akatsuki Kiba knows there after me so why doesn't he help me find them and we take them out... Oh I wish I knew why Kiba hides things If we want a good relationship Sakura Chan said no secrets between to the two who love each other, I … don't know any more he told me he wanted me as his mate._

_**End Naruto POV**_

_**Flash back Many months before : **_

Y_ou ass hole" two of them said. "Ninja art human boulder double hit" Chouji said as he hit the others. "GHHH the ninja" said as they __both hit a tree from the strength. Sakura... Ninja art healing blade hitting all of them ah Sakura said after wards "Kakashi said there would be pain" Chouji told Sakura "Ya I know" she said to him. "Naruto we care for you But Kiba cares for you more and I know you love him and he loves you He does he's a baka not to show it."Chouji said. Naruto looked at Kiba as he blushed when Chouji said that Naruto now blushing. "I know I also care about all of you even if I'm the Kyuubi" Kiba then said "But Naruto I also care for you EVEN IF YOU ARE A FOX" Kiba I I ... Cant as the nine tails appeared and under control. Naruto said (He cant what he mean by that) "It burns," Naruto said "Hold in there my fox boy toy I L..O..V`` ``Just say it Kiba`` Tenten stated ``ALL right I love him but I don't know if i do right now`` Kiba said ( Wait he) Naruto starts to cry ``Kiba now look what you did. `` Tenten said Kiba Looks away and cries to. ``I just don't know my feelings yet when I was in heat it was all my Hormones`` Kiba said ``You wont die because I believe In you Kiba`` Naruto said still crying. ``Yes Naruto were all here for you`` Chouji said ``We all care`` Neji add. ``We don't want you to die`` Sakura added ``Yes even though I think your stupid at times your fun to be around`` Tenten added `I love You all I will protect you all...from the Nine tails I want you I need you I want to protect every one.`` Naruto going bright red. ``I will do this Nine tails combo Nina Art Fox Fang Over Fang`` Naruto yell as he did the justu every tree around the group was destroyed He hit two of them and killed them on the spot. Kiba... ``I know You love us and I know you love me Now I risking it all`` Kiba jump on Naruto Naruto lets do this he cries. Naruto still crying ``wait what`` Nine tailed Triple Head wolf Kiba and Naruto Said together. Kiba's Aura now blue combined with Naruto red became a light sliver. The blast from the __justu killed the last guy GHHHHHHHHH he said as he whole body was destroy to a bloody pulp. Kiba, and Naruto disappeared in to the sun light as they disappeared. Neji had his Byakugan activate __the whole time. ``Crap that was to fast for my eyes I don't even know where they went I continue to look for them``__ Meanwhile: Naruto was out of nine tails and Kiba was on ground beside him____Hey Naruto are you ok* Kiba now looking scared Naruto shakes him again. Arf * Doesn't have a pulse.* What looking at the dog beside him. Naruto Don't die on me. Takes Naruto to a local cave Naruto You knew dint You that I like you. Man I am a such a baka Why dint i think of it lately Kiba Howls like a wolf, I need you Your my mate and starts to cry on Naruto, takes off all Naruto clothes expect his boxers and goes on top of him and counties to cry Please I need You I... Cant live with out you. I know I've been a baka NARUTO...PLEASE DON'T DIE! Kiba yells then howls again Back where others where: What was that Ino asked Neji! Neji runs off to where howl came from Neji we have to stick together Ino states I know That howl I heard it once before and its Kiba. What the others stated Go on with out me Neji stated Ill be all right. Back to Naruto and Kiba where Date 7/5/2012 Location a cave high in mountains Mission S rank NARUTO Please! Kiba starts sobbing like crazy, Look down at the lifeless body and stated You...Know fox boy You knew my feelings how could I've been a such a baka and dint like you at the time why is it now I am now If you can live neither will I Why dint I know that day in the hotsprings why dint I know then. Takes a Kuni and stabs him self so he hits a virtual spot. Lets his blood drip on Naruto. Naruto stirs Kiba... Kiba are you. Why AM I bleeding? Wait its Kiba's Kiba Naruto rolls him off and looks at him. Tears Now coming out of Naruto eyes Baka Why Why. Wait did he say mate and said He cant live with out me __NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO__ KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Naruto Now howls Neji still looking for __the two boys heard this (That wasn't Kiba but Naruto what the) Naruto cries now stabs him self in the same way not once but three times stabs Kiba takes the kuni with kibas blood stabs him self then __stabs Kiba back in the same spot He then throws him self on top of Kiba_

_**end of flash back**_

Naruto sighs as he waits for Hanna after yelling like 42 times for her a nurse then comes in with her – What took you I've been waiting to talk with you. I know you can hear the fox and I know that she has been telling you the things going on Akamaru has been telling me you know more then any one else about the Nine-tails and I want to know if its ok with you Hanna. Naruto then said Hanna sighs and nods and sits down with Naruto and tells him the story about long ago.

Meanwhile Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Zetsu come through the main gates of the village Have nice day sirs enjoy your day Zetsu then said. I cant believe this work Kisame said laughing Hush Now lets go to the hospital to see my family Itachi said. They rush towards the hospital and They go in So what are we going to do Zetsu asked Itachi. We find my brother, Inuzuka kid, & the Nine-tails as well when we get there I tell my brother the reason that I killed the whole family, then we tell Naruto that Me, and you Kisame will make sure his protected from Madara I don't want a repeat of 16 years ago where he got all most control the fox. As for the Inuzuka I tell him he has my blessings to date my cousin, Then we stay for Christmas and Answer there questions, As far as my uncle goes we tell him that The Nine-tails is stronger then he thinks and he kicked are asses while I am about to die I am transplanting my eyes in to my brother and giving Naruto powers as well by making real live copies of my eyes which can be done with his power and you two leave with out me You also tell Madara that Saskue beat me and won he said as they head up to see Naruto and the other two boys.__

Naruto sighs – I see what else, He then said Just then knock at the door. Huh What the hell How in the world did you get passed the gates Uchiha Itachi Hanna then said. Naruto stared at him as Hanna was trying to protect him. Hmm Your the same as always, but don't forget I know this place like the back of my hand as for how I did I used a spell on me and my friends to make my brother, your brother his mutt, Your self and Naruto only see me Itachi said. Hanna adds I won't let you touch them as for the truth I know it thanks to the Nine-tails she told me after Kiba had a run in with your brother after you killed all your family. Don't worry I'm own here because I am about to die and came to help my brother and Naruto win. Itachi said THE FOUNDER OF THIS VILLAGE He's alive right! She shouts then adds How still holding the kuni up. Oh so you know that he's alive as well he adds She nods, He wants revenge and taking the tailed beasts to make the world under his control with illusions and I'm willing if you let me give my last of my powers to my cousin and my brother, If you want us to stay we will and leave after all this is done however you must take my corpse after I die and put it near the Uchiha hideout you tell the others Saskue fought me and won, the past out from his severe cuts and bruises because it. What's in it for Me? Naruto then said out of the blue. Itachi Sighs Power to defeat him and stop him from getting his plan done he need's you last and he has 7 out of the 10, as for the 10 after all them are together the 10th is made. Naruto are you sure Hanna said. Yes I don't trust him and his lackies but I can see through this and he is tell the truth he only has 122 days to live or less Naruto then adds. Nani Hanna said Yes Hanna that is why I came here to stop my Uncle before he does anything with Naruto or Saskue. Itachi said Hanna sighs Fine nothing else as for Hoshigaki Kisame and you Plant friend I'll get you guys some fish and some other Items to eat she said. She then left.

_**Kiba Pov**_

_Not again, I do like him but how can I tell him I'm in the hospital because I tool him and Saskue out. Why I don't know maybe because I have feelings for Naruto and he's my bond mate I just don't know, What again he said as he is in Naruto subcutaneous I see that your still here, he says quietly to the sleeping nine-tails._

_**End Kiba Pov **_

The nine-tails awakes and yawns "I knew you would be back care to join me and tell me whats on you mind" she said. "Sure I have nothing else to do" Kiba said shrugging his shoulders "So what is it this time young one" she says. "It's my feelings I don't know what to do I don't know if I can take it any more I cant handle it." "Yes you can you and Naruto can because you are bond mates" She added "Huh? Wait what! So I was right" Kiba then said "Yes and your love has reacted twice and third time it would make you guys bonded, You go in to heat next week don't you?" She asked, "Wait how do you know that?" Kiba then asked. "You sexual sent I can smell it from here and it tells me your ready to mate with some one you love, that being said it would be Naruto you will have the urge to screw him even though you mate for 6 hours every year" "So your saying I cant control it and I will screw him anyways." Kiba then adds "Yes and he will fall in love because of his sent as well. Male canines go nuts when in heat as for Naruto my fox part is female but he has the male side of the fox why do you think he can here you and your dog or even your family though that will come later but not right now." "I always wounder how he could now I understand how" Kiba adds as The nine-tails contine her story.

Kiba sighs and listens to the tale as he does he finds himself looking for justu to improve him self and Naruto as well.

Hanna comes back with the food and hands it to Zestu, "Here" she says as she hands him huge amounts of food. While she handed him that Itachi sighs

"You still like your coolness don't you Itachi" Hanna then said. "Ya I am what about you still up tight son of a" … He was cut off by her "Bitch! Yes like always I am" she said "How you doing Naruto, and sorry I didn't tell you or the village about this that I killed every one" he was about to tell why he killed the clan Naruto cut it in: "It was a mission from the third, you killed every one because they were going to over throw old man third. I' tell grandma to clear you all charges and show her a fight between me and you and just show her clips from your past." Itachi sighs "Hmm or we can just get Yamanaka Inoichi to look in to my mind." He then said.

"Sure that's good Idea but we need Tsunade Sama here I will get Inoichi right Now" Hanna said.

Itachi "Drop the guard so he can see you" Naruto said as he sat up.

"Fine" Itachi drops the guard Hanna come's back in with Inoichi

"WHAT THE HELL IS" …..Naruto cut him off "Mr Yamanaka he doesn't have much time to live only 123 days or so to be right" Itachi nods as Naruto tells the story to the confused Yamanaka "That's why he's here He came to see Saskue and me Oh Ya I'm his cousin because of my mom or something don't know the full story the nine tails told Kiba and well I found out about after the first time I woke up. I want to get him free of all charges but that 's where you come in, I mean to read his mind and show this village he wasn't a trader but a hero to save it from his own family." "Wait! What do you mean Naruto?" Inoichi Said. "I mean He wants Saskue to be a hero for the village that's why he killed his whole clan expect my mom, my grandmother, his uncle and him self." "Wait are you saying the third asked him to kill the clan." "What about the attack on Hatake Kakashi and yourself Naruto?" "Inoichi It was a warning for the ones who knew the real truth" Hanna then said understanding what Naruto had said. "The elders!" Inoichi Yelled. "That's why for the warning" Itachi now said. "I under stand now but why dint you come back after the third died." Inoichi said. "They have me under tight control we were this way because I heard the Information from one of myAkatsuki team members" Itachi added Tsunade Was not to far from the door when she heard all this (What else has the third lie about.) she thought. She sighs and comes into the room. "Huh? Grandma what are" ….. Naruto was cut off. "I here bye drop all charges on Uchiha Itachi for killing the Uchiha Clan Saskue Uchiha is now protect from the elders as well as Naruto Uzumaki. I will hold the meeting in one hour as for your friends Itachi they can stay like that so know one knows." Itachi nods

_**One Hour Later.**_

A lot of people gathered outside of the tower to what Tsunade want to tell them then once we every one gathered even Itachi right beside her People were confused. "Why is he here" Nara Shikaku Said

"That is why we are here People of the Leaf News just came to me Uchiha Massacre was staged from an attack from the Uchiha clan there fore I here bye drop all charges on Uchiha Itachi for killing theUchiha Clan, Saskue Uchiha is now protect from the elders as well as Naruto Uzumaki. Also this will be reported to our dyimno and I here by revoke them effectually now" She said A lot a buzz was going on Then Itachi Yelled "Yamanaka Inoichi will show you all the event's before and of that night."

After every one even the people of Naruto's year had seen this they were shock with the turn of events even Kakashi__was shocked.

(He does not have much time then if he's this desperate) Kakashi said to him self. "He will be staying with Naruto, Saskue and Kiba at the hospital" Hanna the said. "As for Sharingan of Hatake Kakashi he has that because it was the last request of Uchiha Obito who give it to him at his death site." Itachi the added. Every one then nodded. "Also Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Saskue will be award with hero medals and a picture will be take with Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Saskue, Uzumaki. Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, & Inuzuka-clan to mark this event at a later time or Just before Itachi dies" Hanna had just yelled "Also Uchiha Madara is wanted because I have found out he's alive" Tsunade then said.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT TRUE!." Shikamaru Nara Yelled he then adds "He would have to be over 70 or 80 years old" Itachi sighs "Its true I have met him" he adds "It can be a Uchiha who has powers to bring back the dead" Hanna adds "Yes That could also be true" Itachi adds. Hatake Kakashi now thinks (Obito you can't be alive You just cant I saw you die and Rin did to in that pit all those years ago)

_**Hatake Kakashi Flash Back – Kakashi take Rin and leave now Obito adds just then smash went a Boulder right on Obito GHHH! He yelled, OBITO Rin yells She jumps in the pit. I never gave you a gift Kakashi I now know Kakashi please take my eye, Rin Please do it now I don't have much time left The village will see you as a hero not as an out cast you think your father was, Also Rin I have always love you but I didn't know how to tell you out of respect for Kakashi I didn't. Enemy's are coming you two don't have much time**_

_**End of the flashback.**_

Kiba was still talking with the Kyuubi at this point, "I guess Uchiha Itachi told the truth about Uchiha Madara" she said "Huh? Why you say that?" Kiba adds. "Naruto is happy for Saskue and Itachi is out there with your family talking about the events of what happened." she adds "Oh So what now Do I wake up or stay with you." Kiba adds. "Well I don't know what else is going on but If you want the fox style is here somewhere His Dad wanted him to have it." She adds Kiba sighs "Fine tell me where to look," he adds "Over towards the other end of hall way." "Sure ok." Kiba heads that way and finds what he was looking for and then sits back with the Kyuubi. She sighs, "I wish I was out of here but Naruto needs to make a seal him self it runs in his family" she told Kiba, He listened to her story and how Akamaru was her family. "Wait My Great grand father he knew that they are nin animals dint he?" "Yes we fox's are there are some with in the land of Eddies or Whirlpool."

_**The Same day hours later- Leaf Hospital 6am Christmas eve:**_

Naruto sits awake reading Twilight the first book he was enjoying it. Hanna and Itachi are catching up. Zetsu and Kisame eat what Hanna brought them. Saskue wakes up and see Itachi, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Naruto sighs He came to see you tell you the truth about the massacre. Naruto adds "Why should I believe him" Saskue then says "Well he's dieing and want you to know the truth it was the elders they were in on it Danzo the most" Hanna then says "You must fight him at The Uchiha hideout so our boss doesn't think he was a trader" Zetsu added. Saskue stares at him, nods and Naruto tells the rest of the story, Saskue sighs then adds "Fine any way I have to go Orochimaru might be looking for me." "Why Can't you just come home, I need you I kind of Want You here" Naruto adds "You have Kiba, He likes you, I do too but right now I cant stay even If my brother is telling the truth Orochimaru might find out I was here that is anther reason I cant stay. Naruto I will be back ok" he then adds he gets up hands Naruto something then hugs Naruto then his brother" Then he got dressed and Left out a window. Naruto sighs as he watches him go out the window.

Meanwhile Kiba Talks in Naruto mind and adds Naruto I don't want to lose you I always like you since the exams but dint know how to tell you I want to be your boyfriend, I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of something I did or you did so lets be friends right now. I'm sorry.

Kiba? Naruto adds looking at the boy. Hanna Can he talk with me through the nine-tailed fox?" he said "I don't know why?" she adds "I thought I heard him in my mind." "Well the Fox might want to talk with him" Hanna adds Naruto looks at her then nods then goes back reading his book. He then adds "Hanna do think whats in this book is real?" Hanna sighs "Naruto I could care less about that book, but I've seen weird things around here so Ya I guess it could be true." Oh Naruto adds reading the next page of the book. "Alice, Emmett, I like good Characters" Your brother likes them and wolf boy Jake as well its a good read."he adds "I rather Read Harry Potter then that" Hanna said and scoffed as Naruto said that. "Fine" Naruto adds going back to the book.

All who were in the room sighed by the time Kiba woke up it was 8pm that night and the only one who was up was Naruto.

_**8Pm that Night:**_Kiba was still talking with the Fox, He sighs "I don't know why but it's peaceful in here" he tells her. She nods and Yawns then adds "I heading to bed It was Nice talking with you, anytime you need to think just think about me and you will end up here." Kyuubi adds "What about my thoughts can Naruto hear them If i was in here" he added She sighs and says "That I don't know" She said he nods. He sighs and closes his eyes next thing Kiba knows he wakes in the Hospital room.

"Nani? Not again" Kiba adds sighing "Yep and we been wait for you to wake" Naruto adds as he reads twilight. "Why?" he adds. "Oh Saskue was here told you off, and such his brother shows up tells us what happened when we started at the academy with there family." "So it's true about the massacre then" Kiba said Naruto nods Hey did you mean this "_**I don't want to lose you I always like you since the exams but dint know how to tell you I want to be your boyfriend, I don't want our friendship to be destroyed because of something I did or you did so lets be friends right now. I'm sorry" **_Kiba looks away then adds "Naruto, I'm sorry." Naruto then shouts waking Hanna up in the process "Kiba Inuzuka I hate your fucking guts, You tell me that I'm your mate, you say you love me, now your saying be friends. Make up your fucking mind what is it. Do you love me or Not. Akamaru bite him in the ass will you and make sure you draw a lot blood. Naruto adds Yips were heard (Sure) Hey! Kiba said looking at them. Naruto goes back to reading the book while Hanna yells at Kiba. "He loves you Cant you see that if you cant your blind even Saskue knows you love him, and I do too, Tell him Kiba or your going to regret it. She adds. Kiba then adds I don't care I tried ok and I cant help it if he knows, I just don't know." Kiba adds Naruto scoffs then adds "How about Sucking me off during that mission or biting my shoulder that day and saying you want to screw me like no tomorrow I still have that mark you know If Akamaru dint stop you we would be mates. Naruto adds Kiba sighs and looks away blushing. "Thought So, you don't care any more do you?. Kiba do what you want, Neji likes me he said why go after something that screws all in sight when they hit of age. I told him yes I know how Inuzuka's are but you seen what we went through and Saskue likes me we have history I should ask him out when he comes to visit again" Naruto adds Kiba was about to say something but Naruto cuts him off "You know what Fuck off Kiba don't talk with me again ever, I fed up with Akamaru telling me everything If you love me truly tell me in stead of me hearing it form a dog that cares for both of us. Kiba If your did care you would told me instead of lieing to me and we could have avoided all this drama. You can go to hell Kiba Inuzuka Also our friends are pissed at you all of them even Neji, He told me something awhile back at the Chuunin Exams. Akamaru thanks. Naruto adds. Yips where heard then Naruto got up and left the room, Slammed the door and broke it off the hinges as the glass smashed behind him "Akamaru come with me will you" he added as he left. "Hey" Kiba added Akamaru then growled at Kiba and went after Naruto. "Naruto wait" Hanna shouts "Sorry Hanna I just can't anymore. For 14 years I put up with this he either tells me how he feels or I go after someone I cant have or Hyuga for he also likes me. I want to know that Kiba will fight for me like a Inuzuka not like a coward" Hanna I respect you, Your trio of mutts also Respect me, Akamaru does too Your Mom even like's me but hates the Fox and I can't blame her for that but she knows the truth behind 12 years ago I don't know all but I do know some of it and I'm pissed a little because of it but I want some one I can say I love too I never had a family, and well your family has been there protecting me all these years even when me and Kiba were kids We are Teenagers now but still need family, only one I have is Jiraiya of the three Sannin for he is my God father. My dad is dead, My Mom maybe be alive I don't know and Kuromaru is the only one left of your family and I want his respect" Naruto added in a sad voice. She looks at him and nods then adds "Your right but if he cant see this then how do think they will help?" He sighs then turns back once more then adds "I don't know Akamaru is going to help me with that" He then walks down the hall some more then stops lowers himself to Akamaru then adds "I'm sorry for all this" Wines Came from Akamaru "I know Akamaru, I know, he's the ass hole remind me to tell Miss Tsume Inuzuka to give you a fat T bone and stake. Also go get Kuromaru, & Haimaru Sankyodai brothers we need to let them know about this" Wines were heard next I know Akamaru but I want respect from him as well since I might become Kiba mate. Akamaru yips in agreement they head to the cafeteria.

_**TBC: How does Kiba take it when Naruto is out on a date with Neji, How does Kiba take it when he sees them naked what does Kiba do and how does he react What will happen Will Kiba do something Will he make up his mind Will Naruto forgive him, What does Uchiha do when he finds out that Kiba is a coward and won't do anything to get Naruto to forgive him for what he's done Will Uchiha help to mend this or not even care? Will Naruto get what he wants that is to be with Kiba, Will they ever tell each other how they feel Will Hyuga Or Uchiha help Naruto to get with Kiba or just make Kiba Jealous find out next time in Ch5 Xmas with Itachi? Part 3 & Kiba Dedication of love.**_

_**An: Sorry for a short ch I didn't know how to end this one, So I left it on a cliff hanger – Naruto leaving the room or hospital (Smirks) I let you guys guess that. As for calling the hounds let's say Kiba gets a hand full.**_


End file.
